Wedding planner
by Morgenxx
Summary: Nina and Fabian are getting married and hire Old friend,Wedding planner and Best man Eddie to plan the wedding, Nina is letting Eddie stay at Nina and Patricia's Flat, Will Patricia not forgive Eddie for what he did or will she get in the wedding mood and forgive? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Wedding Planning

Heya Guys and Gals My new fanfic is now here i sort of had this idea and couldn't let it goo :) heres the summary ;)

Eddie is a wedding planner (A.N. i know strange but i thought it right) and Fabians Best man, Patricia is Nina's maid of honor and hasnt seen Eddie in five years, what happen's when they meet?

I know Eddie a wedding planner but i though it would be a fun twist ;) im so high right know on cranberry juice ;) here we go i unfortinaly own nothing of hoa or the charactares but the plot is my own;)

Chapter one

Nina's Pov:

Ohh gosh the wedding planners here is a few minuets, Patricia's going to flip when she finds out who me and fabian hired.

That was all we could think about Patricia's reaction, Me and Patricia shared the same flat we were roommates, and she had agreed to letting the mystery planner to stay here untill the wedding, we had sorted the spair room out for them to sleep in and cleaned everywere.

Just then i heard a knock on the apartment door, i froze to the spot just as patricia walked in.

Patricias Pov:

Trust Nina trust bloody Her to go and hire a wedding planner, arange for it to come at 10 in the morning making me get up early.

As i made my way from the bathroom after my shower i walked down the hallway fully dressed in my blue denim waist high shorts, favorite black sick puppies shirt tucked into them, my baggy knitted cardie and my kick as heals on.

My hair in its natural state Red and curly but i had learnt how to get my know long hair tamed like Ninas curls, i still wore the same amount of make up flicky eyeliner and everything, i made my way to the living room jus tin time to hear the flat door knock.

"Are you gonna get that" i asked Nina who was frozen to the spot "Obviously not" i said making my way to the door and turning the handle, Reviling a very smart looking man.

"Hello, Is Miss Martin in" he asked very formally, i just nodded and motioned him to come looking at his face real hard.

"Nina, so good to see you again" He Smiled hugging her tightly, as i went to close the door i noticed multiple suitcase's that i picked up and struggles inside with plonking them down by the coffee table.

"Eddie how you doing" Nina replied, my belly dropped and my knee's went, i managed to sit myself on the sofa and regain enough energy to hear there very badly hidden convosation.

"You didnt tell her then" Eddie asked, i saw Nina shake her head

"I didnt think she would react like this"Nina admitted, i soon gained enough strengh to stand up pick up Eddies Suitcases and squeak out,

"If you want to follow me to your room because these baggs way a fucking tonne" and started towards the hallway. I could hear Eddies feet behind me as he kept his distance.

Opening the door was hard with 4 suitcases but i mannaged to and walked into the guest bedroom, it was white with one wall wallpapered with grey stalks with blue flowers on, a King size bed in the center against the wallpaper, a big but simple wardwrobe in the corner and a reading lamp on a bedside table.

I plonket down his cases and turned around leave, i felt a strong grip wrap around my arm,

"Hello patricia" Eddie cooed into my hair as he pulled me in for a hug, that i wriggled out of.

"Hello Edison" i said and walked out the room, leaving him alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wedding planner**

**Its been to long since i updated this and im a bad person for not doing so, so im snowed in and just decided it was about time i did,**

**So Eddie Miller is a wedding planner! hope you like the story always up for constructive critasism but dont get mean.**

**most of the memories are now from season 3 of house of Anubis which is by far the best :D Caroline Denby you cow**

**Bad language is used in this!**

**Chapter Two:**

Eddie Pov:

As Patricia walked out of the room i felt a pang of sadness rush through me as she had said my full name, I looked around my room which obviously had been decorated by Nina, if Patricia had of done it there would be deep purples covering the room everywhere.

As i picked up on of my cases and laid it on the bed there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" i said loud enough for them to hear me, Nina walked in "Oh, Hey Nina"

"Hoping its Trixie ey"she smiled kindly "Thank you for coming Eddie, it means alot to me" She smiled kindly at me

"No problema little Martin" i smiled

After Everyone left school Fabian and Nina were reunited and haven't left each other since its kind of sweet

"I'll let you get settled and we can start working on Monday?" Nina asked.

"Sure we can start whenever you would like" i smiled "We have Five months" i added

Oh gosh Five months in a flat with Patricia, Nina and possibly Fabian,

**SMASH **"OH FOR FUCK SAKE" i heard Patricia shout.

"Trix what did u break?" Nina yelled motioning that she was gonna go see,

"Nothing Nina, dropped a plate" She yelled back,

As i walked into the living room/kitchen/dinning room Patricia was on her hands and knee's picking up pieces of shattered plate.

"Your gonna cut yourself Trix" Nina sighed as she pulled her away from the plate

"I can clean up a plate Nina" Patricia laughed as she put the shards in the bin that she had collected.

I went over to the broken plate and picked up the rest and placed it in the bin.

"What were you trying to do?" I asked, Patricia looked at me weird

"I was planning to ram the plate up my arse, What do you use a plate for genius" she snapped " I was gonna make a sandwich"

"Ahhh makes so much sence to me know" i said sarcastically and made my way back to my room to unpack.

After an hour and a half of unpacking i was finally finished, i got changed into something less formal than a worksuit and into some jeans and a Shirt

There was another knock on the door.

"Come in" i said

"Hey Eddie, im of out with Fabian, ill be back late if you get hungry or get bored or anything dont be afraid to use anything at all, eat what you want, its your house aswell for the duration your stay" Nina smiled and walked out.

I laid on the bed for a while wondering if Patricia was happy to see me, another knock brought me back to reality

"Come in" i asked, after a muinet or so no one did, i got up and open the door to see a sandwich and glass of orange juice

"Urm thanks" i yelled and grabbed the tray with the meal, bringing it into my room and placing it on a bedside table there was a note,

**_Hey_**

**_Nina told me to be nice, so i made you a "boy sandwich"_**

**_Meatballs and sauce  
Salad  
mayo  
egg  
tuna_**

**_anything your heart desires_**

**_Yacker_**

I smiled at the note and picked up the sandwich, she know me so well

After i finished my sandwich and juice i took they tray out and walked into the kitchen area whilst Patricia was laid on the sofa with the stereo on loud booming out The Wombats Lets Dance for Joy Division

**Lets dance for Joy division,  
And celebrate the irony  
Everything is going wrong,  
But were so happy**

**Lets dance for Joy division  
And raise our glass to the ****ceiling  
Everything could go so wrong  
But were so happy and were so happy**

****"Wow didnt take you for a wombat fan Patricia" i smiled as i sat in the arm chair

"Alot you dont know about me Eddie" she chuckled

"Like what" i teased, she sat up and smirked

"Ohh im a 30H!3 fan aswell" She laughed "I work for primary school" she laughed

"Ohh well theres nothing wrong with that band, Ohh a teacher eyy" i laughed

"And your a wedding planner" she laughed

"I liked making people special day special" i smiled

"Oh the rebals got a soft spot" she said and got up and went into the kitchen pulling out a phone from the frame on the wall

"My Class i teach" she gave me the photo, there was about 15 children and then a smartly dressed Patricia dressed in black pants and a black blazer with a white flow-ey shirt

"There adorable yacker" i smiled and handed her back the picture

"Thanks kruger" she smiled and put the photo back into the frame and came and sat back down

"What times Nina home?" i asked out of curiosity

"Urm she said about eight and not to have saved her tea, no doubt Fabian will be here tonight" she sighed "Put your earplugs in" she chuckled

I was about to ask why then she raised her eyebrows and i soon realized

"How lovely, Whats for tea" i smiled trying to take my mind of Nina and Fabians activities behind closed doors

"Spaghetti" she sighed and looked at the clock

it was 19:18

"Guess your hungry?" she said humorously "Stupid question" she added

As she walked into the kitchen i followed and started to help her prepare the Ingredient

"I didnt know you could cook Patricia" i said as i cut mushrooms into fine slices

"Im Designated cook in the house, my dad showed me when i was younger, Nina dries i cook and Fabian doesn't do much he doesn't live here" she said whilst browning of meatballs

"Ill dry tonight then" i smiled and hand her the bowl of mushrooms and started with the onions

"Thanks"She smiled

After about 20 minuets cooking tea i started to set the table for me and Patricia whilst she dished up the tea,

"What do you want to drink?" i asked curious

"Ill have a glass of water working tomorrow, help yourself to whatever" she said and set the meal down on the table

As i set her glass of water down on the table and started to eat, Nina and Fabian walked into the Appartment

"Hey Guys" Nina smiles as Fabian closed the door and took Ninas Jacket

"Eddie Miller its been to long"Fabian smiled and we highfived and Nina went to start the pots

"Been to long bro, Nina leave them ill do them i helped make the mess ill clean it away" She stopped and looked at me one eyebrow raised

"Patricia let you cook with her" she looked a Patricia

"Yeah why" I answered

"Patricia doesnt like people getting in the way whilst shes cooking" Nina smiled and went into what i guess was her room with Fabian

Patricia raised her hand to count down 5...4...3...2...1... The there were giggles from Ninas room

"Man its wierd to think of Fabian that way" i sighed and must have made a disgusted face because Patricia started laughing.

"Nina the american being dirty" she smiled and carried on eating "Dies down at about 1am"

"Jesus how long can they go?" i laughed and Patirica pulled a disgusted face.

One hour after Nina and Fabian got in the giggles and squeals were still going, groans here and there made Patricia and i groan.

I had done the pots and we were sat on the sofa, i could take anymore of there noises.

"I carnt do it anymore, im of out for a walk you coming" i asked as i jumped up and looked at her she nodded

"Let me go get my coat and change into some jeans" she sighed and walked into her room as i went into mine and got my coat and some shoes one

we meet up in the living room, Patricia had her keys and i had my wallet in my pocket as we left the apartment Patricia yelled we were off out and we would be back later, with that she slammed the door locked it and we left the building


	3. Chapter 3

**Wedding planner**

**Ohh Next day upload, Thank you for the reviews please keep reviewing means alot**

**I am quite enjoying writing this FanFic, Patricia may seem OOC but this is my fan fiction and ill do as i please**

**Bad language will be used YAY**

**Chapter Three**

Patricia's Pov:

"I carnt do this anymore, im of for a walk you coming" Eddie said as he jumped up making me Jump, Should i go out on a walk with him ehh what the heck whos it gonna hurt to get away from lord and lady squealalot,i knodded

"Let me go get my jacket and change into some jeans" i said as i walked into the hallway and straight into my room, the squeals got significently louder in the hallway.

I pulled out some light blue acid washed jeans and put my heals back on that went upto my ankle and had a zip in the inside, grabbed my keys and my phone and walked back into the living room,Eddie came in second later and we proceeded to the door as Eddie got out i put my key in the outside of the door.

"Were off out Nina well be back later dont worry about us" i yelled and locked the door and we proceeded out the building.

"Were we of then Kruger" I smiled

"Well we could go to a Cafe thats open and eat them out of cake" He smiled as i laughed

"That sounds pretty cool" i answeredv"Bet i can eat more cake than you" i laughed

"No no no, you did not just challange me to a cake eating contest" he smirked as i knodded "You are so on" he added

We went round looking for a cafe that was open 24 hours, we were about ten minuets away from giving up when we came across alittle cafe that i hadnt seen before,

"In here" Eddie smiled and opened the door for me to walk in,

"Hope you have your wallet Kruger because im about to win and your paying" I laughed as i sat in a corner booth

"Ohhh Your on lets make the bet 20 pound to however wins" He laughed, sat down and stuck his hand out for a handshake i accepted the hand shake

"Your on" i laughed as a woman about my age 22 came to take our order.

"Good evening, What can i get you" She asked whilst looking more like drooling over Eddie

"See that cake you have on the counter, the chocolate one" Eddie smiled at her as she looked then wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Urm yes sir" She said

"We want one each" He smirked as i laughed

"One Slice each, coming up" she smiled and was about to walk away

"No one cake each" He corrected and her jaw dropped

"Sir we only have one" She said shocked

I could see his face thinking as his mouth drew into the corner as he chewed his lip,

"Well, split the chocolate one in half then split the Victoria sponge one in half and well have half of both" i said as i looked at him with a smirk he just smiled

"Right okay ma'am" she said with attitude towards me, before she walked away she eyes Eddie

"Ohh Eddies getting laid tonight" I chuckled as she went and got the cakes

"Haha No" he said as he picked up a fork and handed me one not before licking the prongs of it

"Like thats gonna stop me from eating cake you dick" i said as she brought the cake out and took my fork from him as she set the plate with the mine and his half down

"Thanks" Eddie smiled and she walked away

"No drinks, no toilet breaks, ready...steady...GO" I shouted and we started to eat

After eating three quarters of cake i started needing the toilet, I could tell Eddie was struggling he had only eaten two thirds

"Hahah your doing well kruger" I smiled as he undid his jean button

"Jesus Yacker didnt know you could eat so much" He smiled "Server lady keeps looking at me then at you then at the cake" he added with a chuckled

"I am good at eating but im struggling" He laughed, i turned to see the woman who served us staring at Eddie "Got a picture of you anywere?" i asked with a plann in my head

"Yeah got a spare passport photo in my wallet" he answered "Why?"

"Mutual agreement, well pay eachother ten pound if we both surrender the cake eating, pass me the photo, you'll see why i want it" I smiled as he handed me the photo

"Yeah im stuffed i couldnt eat anymore" he laughed "Keep the picture" He added

"Oh its not for me" i laughed as he handed me the cash for the bill £20

I made my way to the counter and the woman smiled half-heartedly at me as i handed her the note, she put it through the cash register and i laughed at her, once she had done this i handed her the picture of Eddie.

"Keep the picture, It'll last longer" I smiled at her and Eddie came to open the door for me as we left

"Still the same old bitch" he laughed as we made out way back to the apartment

"Hey the picture will last longer" I laughed as we rounded the corner at the top of the street two blocks away from the apartment.

"Haha your a right cow Yacker" He smirked and elbowed me

"I know i am, i need a piss though" i chuckled "So what made you agree to help Nina and Fabs on there wedding?" i asked

"Hhah lets hope we get back quick then, Nina and Fabian are my Friends, Im Nina's protector and when she asked i couldn't say no" He answered

"Well that explains alot, Did you not worry about living in the same house as me?" I asked

"Of course i worried, Dude i had images of you punching me running through my head" he chuckled

"Haha, at first i didnt recognize you" I said as we turned onto the street that held our apartment

"You have changed aswell" He smiled and pulled his phone out checking the time "Its 12:30" he chuckled

"Im not gonna be able to get up for work in the morning" i sighed

"Ill help you get your stuff ready for tomorrow if you want, im sure there still at it" he offered

"Yeah sure, okay, They are there light is on" I sighed and entered the Building

As we made our way upto the apartment Mrs Hollington was walking along the corridor opposite ours she's and elderly lady who tends to her husband

"Morning Patricia my love" She smiled

"Morning Mrs Hollington, bit late for you to be awake isnt it" i asked curiously

"Oh yes it is, i forget the time sometimes, Edward was snoring so i went for alittle stroll around the building garden" she smiled" Ohh whos this then little lady"

"This Edison Miller, Nina's Wedding planner" i smiled

"Ohh he looks like that Handsome fellow out the picture you showed me when you were in boarding school" She smiled "Strapping Boy" she continued and walked into her apartment

"Thats Mrs Hollington, Her husbands in a wheelchair, she tends to him, shes short on company sometimes so i go visit them" i smiled as i opened the door to the apartment to hear Nina and Fabian still at it.

"What picture did you show her" He asked curiously, i motioned him to follow me as i brought him into the hall and showed him the picture of Everyone ever at Anubis House whilst we were there all hugging someone, Nina and Fabian, Joy and Jerome,Alfie and Amber, Mara and Mick, Trudy with her arms around Mara and Willow whilst they kiss her cheek, Eric sweet and Victor posed like there dancing facing the camera and finally, Eddie and I hugging.

"Was taken with Nina's camera, she sent it to everyone over email, i still havnt a clue how Victor managed to pull a smile out the bag" i sighed and walked into my room "Come on then if you want to help me get stuff ready for work" I added

Eddie's pov:

Patricia's room was as i expected it to be, Purple and very much her, white metal bed frame, sick puppies posters everywhere, and one wall wallpapered purple with black victorian patterns on, the rest were white, her bed had black bedding with white spots on, her wardrobes had been painted white and sanded down, her bedside table held lots of pictures on, some of her family, some of her and Nina, Some of Sibuna, loads from anubis then right at the back there was a picture of me at prom, me in a suit and her in a light purple dress.

"Eddie come help then dipshit" she laughed

I went and picked up a bag and took it into the living room putting it by the door "Eddie bring me in the iron and ironing board please" she yelled

"Sure where is it" i yelled back, it was hard to hear over Nina and Fabian

"In the cupboard near the door" she answered and i went and got it, the Ironing board cover was blue with pink flowers on i walked into her room as she was pulling some tight skinny jeans out her wardrobe and a top that was flowing and had a tear shape were the fabric was missing near the bust area were the lining at the top started, she also pulled out at black blazer.

"Oh Thanks, just put it over there and plug the Iron in" She smiled, i did as i was asked and stepped away after setting the board up.

she walked over and started to iron the jeans, by the looks of then they had designer ripped knees once she ironed then she hung them up and started on the top hanging that up once done, she then started the blazer taking her time on this one and hooking it over the top.

"Hey listen" she said and we were both silent

"I carnt hear any- ohhhhh thank god" i replied realising that the noises had stopped "Anyway im gonna hit the sack, night Yacker" i smiled and walked to the door

"Yeah, ohh eddie thanks for tonight" she smiled "You still owe me a tenner though" she laughed and as i walked out i heard her yell 'Night night Kruger'

I went and got into my Pajamas's and hopped into bed, thinking about my night with Yacker it was nice spending time with her without her wall up, i dont think well be able to do that often, shell go all tough girl around Nina and Fabian.

**HEY YO CRAZZZZZYYYY FOOLLLLS PLEASE REVIEW MY STTORYYY:D IN A CRAY CRAY MOOD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wedding planner**

**HI HI GUYS! IN A GREAT MOOD THANKS TO THE WALKING DEAD WOOP WOOP,**

**SO NEXT DAY UPLOAD AGAIN YAYYURRR, PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS TO**

**xXAquaMangoXx**

**sarvaniluvsbooks**

**and an unknown guest**

**IT MEANS ALOT FOR MY REVIEW I KNOW I DONT HAVE MANY BUT MAN MORE THAN I EVER HAD BEFORE:D DUDES THERE ARE SOME SPOILERS IN THIS FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVNT WATCHED SEASON THREE BECASUE I KNOW ITS NOT OUT IN THE UK YET, IT ONLINE ON A WEBSITE PM ME IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT WEBSITE IT IS! BUT THERE ARE SPOILERS UNLESS YOUR AMERICAN BECASUE THEN ITS OUT ALREADY IN AMERICA!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

**Chapter Four:  
SPOILERS ARE IN THIS INCASE U DIDNT GET THE MEMO**

Eddie's Pov:

As i lay in bed after a good night sleep i stare up at the ceiling.

Someone was in the kitchen making alot of noise that was impossible to sleep threw it, i rolled over to look at the clock it read 7:10 am

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh" i groaned and rolled out of bed and into my slippers, i threw on a top realizing that walking into the living room topless would have been inappropriate.

I walk out into the Kitchen/living room/dining room and there is Patricia stood at the table looking threw her handbag, she was wearing the clothes she ironed lastnight but she had tucked her shirt into her tight light blue jeans and it hung flowing were it was gathered at the waist of her jeans, she had the blazer on and the sleeves rolled up and some shiny black healed pumps on that made her taller than her usual small hight.

"Morning Yacker" i said as i walked and got some milk out the fridge and pored it into a glass i grabbed out the cupboard.

"Morning Kruger" she said alittle flustered

"Whats wrong?" i asked

"Carnt find my Car keys" she growled pouring her bag all out onto the table "NINA HAVE YOU SEEN MY CAR KEYS!" She yelled really loud

"Is she even awake?" i asked but before she could answer i heard a reply.

"NO, ARE THEY IN YOUR HANDBAG" Nina yelled back.

"DO YOU NOT THINK IV HAD A LOOK IN THERE"Patricia yelled back "Fuck im gonna be late" she cursed as she looked at her watch.

"Give me a few minuets and i'll give you a lift" i said as i put my glass in the sink and walked down the hall to put some clothes on.

I walked into my bedroom and pulled open a draw holding my boxers, laying them on the bed i opened the wardrobe and pulled out some dark blue jeans and a blue top with a v neckline, Quickly getting changed and brushing my hair and styling it took me all but ten minuets.

I walked out at into the bathroom to brush my teeth, not realizing anyone was in there when i opened the door Nina screamed from in the shower

"Nina it Eddie i need to brush my teeth, just give me three minuets" i said as she went silent i started to brush my teeth.

Once done i walked out closing the door and walked back into the main room were Patricia had grabbed the contents of her bag and put them back into her bag,

"Ready Yacker" i smiled and grabbed my keys from the dish by the door

"Yes Kruger" she answered whilst picking up her other bag of school work and opened the door as we walked out.

We made our way to the Garage of the building and got into my Volvo V40 she put her bags in the boot and i opened the passenger door for her, she got in and i went round the drivers side.

I stuck the keys in and started the engine and put on my seat belt, i pulled out my parking space and onto the main road.

"Gonna give me directions then Yacker" I laughed as we started down the street

"Ohh yeah, when you get to the round about take your first left then continue straight on untill you get to a sign post that says Brightlington Primary school" she said as she turned on the radio.

"Okay Yacker, quick turn it down i had it on loud" i said as she grabbed the volume before the disk had finished reading then it started play Arctic Monkeys I bet that you look good on the dancefloor.

"Ohh Arctic monkeys eyyy" she laughed as i came upto the round about.

"Nothing wrong with them" i smiled as i took my first left

"Never said there was" she chuckled and opened the glove compartment looking threw my Cds

"Nothing special in there Patricia" i answered her silent question, i can upto the sign that said primary school on and pulled onto the street that housed a big building, i pulled into there car park and turned off the engine.

"Come on i'll bring your stuff to your room" i smiled as we got out the car and a Friendly looking woman greeted Yacker.

"Good morning Patricia" She beamed

"Good morning Connie" Patricia smiled back and grabbed her handbag from the boot.

"Who's this then Patsie" nodding toward me "He your boyfriend" she added with a twinkle in her eye

"No no no, he's an old friend from boarding school, hes helping plan Nina's wedding her her wedding planner" Patricia laughed as i closed the boot and we all began walking down the pathway towards the main enterance.

"Ohh I carnt wait to see Nina's Wedding Dress" She beamed

"Haha, it'll be stunning im sure" Patricia smiled

"I will try my best" i laughed as i got a better grip on a bag

"Kruger do you need help?"Yacker asked

"No Yacker im fine" i smiled as she opened the door to the office for me and Connie.

"Well Patricia i'll see you at break in the playground" Connie smiled and walked a different way

"Shes Cheery" i laughed as Patricia rolled her eyes.

"She is but she's fun to be around" Patricia answered as we started down a corridor, we got to a certain room and she unlocked the door.

"I'll just put them by the desk" I say as i place them down because my phone started ringing.

"Hello" i say

_"Eddie its me Nina, Can we start planning tomorrow i forgot i said i would meet Mara,Jerome,Joy,Amber,KT and Mick at the airport and help them out with there bags and show them to there hotels" _Nina said panicing

"Nina yeah thats fine, how about we all go out for a fancy meal tonight all of us get alfie and everyone and well go out on me" I say to help calm her down, I looked at Patricia who was writing down something on a piece of paper, she held up **'NINA BALED TODAY ON WEDDING PLANNING THEN?, HELP ME HERE IF YOU WANT' **the note read

_"Eddie i feel so bad im having to leave you alone today, that would be loverly ill pay you back whatever it costs"_She said alittle more relived

"Nina its fine Yacker says i can stay and sit at the back of the class today anyway" i answer "You dont need to pay me back trust me" i smiled

_"Your to sweet Edison Miller, if i wasnt engaged id snatch you up to myself" _She joked

"I wouldnt allow it, anyway Nin's i shall leave you to it" i smile as she said bye and ended the phone call.

"Sure the school wont mind me being here?" i asked Yacker

"Nahh, im there most prized teacher i dont get my way they know i will leave" she smiled and set a chair at the back of the class for me "Just sit here and dont get in the way unless i ask you to do something okay!" she said in her teacher voice

"Yes Miss" i say sarcasticlly and sit down in my chair as she picked up a whiteboard pen and wrote the date and drew bubble writing of the first lesson on the board.

She Then pulled out a big multi pack of sweets form her supply cupboard and put one on each desk the threw two at me that i caught.

"Well these kids get taught better than we did" i laugh as i open a packet.

"I know im a good teacher" She said opening a packet for herself "In lesson time call me Miss Williamson and your gonna be known as Mr Miller" she laughed as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" She yelled and a male teacher walked threw the door, he was quite good looking and the way he looked at her it was clear he had a thing for her.

"Hey Patricia" he said and she smiled.

"Hey Benji" she answered.

**TROLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL, NOW I KNOW THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE BUT ITS MY FANFIC AND I WRITE IT HOW I WANT, **

**FOR THOSE WHO WATCH SEASON THREE OF HOUSE OF ANUBIS ONLINE OR IN AMERICA, I WATCH IT ONLINE SO THIS STORY WILL HAVE SOME SPOILERS INNNNNNNN**

**REVIEW PLEASE :DXXXXXXXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wedding planner**

**HEY GUYSSSSSS ITS MEEEE AGAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN,**

**I UNDERSTAND MY SPELLING IS BAD BUT IM TRYING MY HARDEST TO IMPROVE IT**

**NEWW CHAPTER AGAINN:D HOW AMUSING **

**IM IN A GREAT MOOD!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW, BAD LANGUAGE MAY BE USED**

**Chapter Five:**

Patricia's Pov:

"Hey Benji, what can i do for you" i smiled as he walked in.

"Don't suppose you have a spare whiteboard pen i could borrow do you?" He asked with a smile that never faltered when he spoke

"Yeah here have this one" I say throwing mine at him, he caught it with that smile

"Hey hey hey, well who is this?" Benji says with humor in his voice "Edison Miller, long time" he says spitefully

"Benjamin, Even longer" Eddie returns

"What are you doing here Miller?" Benji spits, well you can tell the rivalry has not stopped between them both

"I'm helping Patricia out" he replies

"Oh really, More like trying to get into her pants" Ben snickers

"OYYYY, Put the handbags away boys and shut the fuck up bickering! no one is getting anywhere near my Underwear thank you!" i spat "Benji Leave please you got what you wanted so go" i added and turned around

"Well see Patricia, Bye Eddie bear!" Benji smiles

"Piss of Benjamin Gertrude Greta Franklin-man" Eddie smiles and i burst into laughter

"You always said your middle name was bad, i did not realize how bad" I laugh harder as he stalks off, Eddie Joins in "Don't have a clue what your laughing at Eddie Bear" i laugh as his face turns serious

"No Yacker Just No" He Moans and leans on a table

"Okay Eddie Bear" I howl just as the bell goes and my class come in, hang up there coats and sit in there seats

"Hey Guys welcome back" I Smile as the all wave "Right we have a helper today, This is Mr miller and hes going to be here for today" I laugh as they all wave and open there sweets.

I set them of with a task of writing about there weekend for our first lesson English, they talk about there tea, what they did on Saturday what they did on Sunday and what they had for Breakfast, lunch and tea everyday.

Not much happened for the rest of the day, we got threw several successful lessons and the final bell rang everyone got up and left, not before hugging Eddie goodbye, Eddie was a huge Hit today everyone made friends with him, Pupils and Staff everyone except Benji.

"Today went well" I smiled as i picked up rubbish from the floor, helping before the cleaners came and cleaned properly

"It did yes" Eddie smiles and hands me the bin and starts wiping the board.

"They have never taken to anyone as quick as you Eddie" I add as i carry on picking up Litter, Eddie smiles as his phone started ringing.

"Hey Nina" He smiles "Yes its a formal dinner, Yes they have to dress nice, I don't care if Jerry doesn't want to i'm paying" Eddie laughed "Tell him if he wants to pay for TWELVE peoples meals then well wear what he wants us to, Exactly so its my dress code" He said "Okay see you all at 8pm at Damon's, Bye" He hung up.

"Kruger can you afford all this?" i ask concerned about him paying for out meal at an expensive place

"Its Fine Yacker Honestly, i earn alot from my living" He answers turning the Computer and Projector off

"If you want ill help pay, i would feel rude if i didnt" I ask he just waves me off

"Yacker Honestly your fine" He smiled and picked up my bags "Ready to be off?" He asks and i nod

"Yes Kruger, You go first" I smile and close the door behind us and take a bag and my handbag off him "Let me help You pay Eddie,For me?" I ask

"If you give me that Ten pounds i won that would help" He smiled

"Sure take it and keep the Ten you owe me" I smile and he just nods as i open the main entrance door for him to get outside

"Okay Yacker only for you though" he Smiles making me smile back as we approached the car, Eddie unlocked the car and i opened the boot and put my bag in as Eddie but my other one in.

"Thank you" i smiled and got into the passenger seat putting my seat belt on as he did so with the driver side, he then turned on the engine and sped out the car park making our way home.

I flicked threw his CD collection in the side door and found The Vaccines putting it into the CD player and turning it to track six Teenage Icon.

"Im no teenage icon, im not frank-"Eddie started singing

"No Eddie dont sing Please" I laugh as he carried on all the way home

As we pulled into the carpark of the our building i stepped out the car and went to the boot opening it and grabbing my bags but Eddie took one

"Thanks for today Kruger" I smiled as we made our way inside and towards the lift, as i pushed the button for it to come to the bottom floor Kruger just laughed

"We should make it EVERY Monday" he laughed adding extra exaggeration onto the Every.

"We could if you wanted to Kruger" i smirked as i stepped into the lift as its doors opened.

I pushed the top floor button and the lift doors closed

"We should do it" He nodded and chuckled

"Its Deal" i smiled as the lift jolted to a stop on our floor, Eddie went infront of me and opened the apartment door for me to get threw.

Inside out flat was Mara, Alfie,KT,Jerome,Joy,Fabian,Nina,Amber,Mick and Willow.

"Heyyyyy Guyssss" They all hollered as we walked in.

"Wow didn't know it was a carnival" i smiled as i walked in.

"More lie a zoo"Eddie laughed

"They were just about to leave actually" Nina smiled and everyone greeted us with hugs and kisses

"Guys its good to see you" I smiled "But get out Our Home and we shall see you at Dinner" I laughed as they all got there Jackets and said goodbye then left for the stairs.

"Well i need to sit down" I laughed kicking of my heals and sitting on the sofa, i looked at the wall clock at it read 4:30 pm "I'm gonna go in the shower Guys" I said and got up picking up my heals plodding into my bedroom and putting them on my bed, picking up a towel and my toiletry bag and then plodding into the bathroom.

I turned the shower on and closed the shower door folding my towel over the radiator next to the shower and pulled my Razor,Shampoo and conditioner out my toiletry bag and stripped of getting into a piping hot shower putting my stuff on the floor and standing under the running shower head.

I spend a while in the shower cleaning myself up, I turned the shower off and grabbed my towel from the radiator that had made it really warm, wrapping myself up in it and stepping out, I moisturized and ran from the bathroom back into my bedroom before anyone could see.

I looked threw my wardrobe and pulled out a Blue dress but it was black at the top and when it got to the breast area it had a slight love heart shape on the boobs then the rest of the dress was blue **( albu_264576688_00-1. THE SLEEVES ARE BAGGY IN MY FANFIC AND GO TIGHT AROUND THE WRISTS AND THE TOP IS SLIGHTLY ** **SEE THROUGH) **i also pulled out a pair of black peep toe heals that were studded.

I got a strapless black bra and matching underwear, Checking the time it was 5:15.

"PATRICIA WE HAVE ALTERED THE TIME!" Nina yelled from her room

"TO WHAT?" i yelled back

"HALF SEVEN WERE ALL MEETING AT THE RESTAURANT" she yelled back

"OKAY NINA" i answered and got my hair dryer out and blasted my hair properly.

Once i had dried my hair i turned on my Stereo and put Nirvana Greatest hits in and it started blaring out Smells like teen spirit, I turned it down a little not that the neighbors minded, we paid alot more for a top floor flat than they pay for there's so we can so what we want.

My hair had gone naturally curly again and so i decided to hair grip it all up at the back and leave my fringe and side buts down, so i gripped the back up and left strands of the side out,

I then began on my make up, applying my foundation, concealer and face powder, then adding some white eye shadow onto my eyelid with a little of black blended up the crease in they eyelid on both sides then applied my eyeliner and mascara and some red lipstick

I then put on some deodorant and put on my dress gently over my hair fixing it where the sleeves fell and then added a belt around the waist, then i put my heals on and grabbed a clutch blue clutch bag, putting my credit card, phone, lipstick, lip gloss, chewing gum and some tampons just to be sure.

After doing all this it was 7:00 and i decided to make my way into the living room turning of my stereo off on the way out along with the light, I made my way into the main room to find Nina wearing a lovely red dress that was a little frilly at the waist but started about halfway out going round the back, it was a tight dress and she had red heals to match, Fabian in a suit and Eddie in the same.

"Didn't now you were waiting for me, How are we getting there?" I asked curiously

"Well your working tomorrow so your not drinking are you?"Asked Fabian

"I booked two weeks off, i only worked today now i have my two weeks off" I smiled "I plan on drinking" i laughed

"TAXI" Eddie squealed as he grabbed his phone and rang one up asking for it to come to out apartment and that we would wait outside.

"Lets make our way downstairs says it'll be here in ten" He chuckled and we all walked out the flat turning of lights and i locked the door and Nina took the keys to look after.

We got the lift down and walked outside onto the street all stood in a circle talking and laughing.

"You look nice Yacker" Eddie smiled

"Don't scrub up to bad yourself Kruger" I chuckled as the taxi pulled up.

We all got in it was a bit of a squeeze but we managed it, I was sat in between Nina and Eddie in the back and Fabian in the front with the driver.

Eddie told the driver were to go and the Taxi pulled away

**DINNER WITH THE OLD ANUBIS PEEPS, SOME OF YOU MIGHT BE WONDERING WHY THE GANG WERE THERE FIVE MONTHS BEFORE THE WEDDING, THERE ALL GROOMSMEN AND BRIDESMAIDS!**

**HOPE MY SPELLING WAS AS BAD:/**

**NIGHT NIGHT AND REVIEW PLEASE:D **

**LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLL xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wedding planner**

**HEY HOOO, IM BACK I HAVNT HAD THIS MUCH FUN IN AGESSSSSSSSSS,**

**SPOILER ALERT... NOOO PEDDIE IS OVER IN HOA AGAIN:( MY WEBSITE POSTS ON EVERYNIGHT:(JUST WATCHED HOUSE OF WINNING/HOUSE OF MOONLIGHT:o**

**AHHH ANOTHER GOOD MOOD! **

**on a serious note.. i understand some of you may want some more fabina, But this is a peddie fanfic, i am prepared to put some Fabina in but not loads because my main focus is PEDDIE!**

**ON WITH THE BLOODY CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER SIX:**

Patricia's Pov:

As we sat in the Taxi making out 20 minuet journey Nina and Fabian were in a deep conversation about sibuna, i wasnt paying attention.

"Right Trix?"Nina smiled

"Hm what?" I asked and they chuckled

"Were's your mind at Trixabell" Fabian Asked

"I was just thinking about going out late tonight on the town" I laughed Nina and Fabian looked at each other.

"Were In" They laughed at each other and carried on with there conversation.

"You coming Eddie?" I laughed as he looked at me "Ill pay for your drinks, i feel it necessary" I smiled

"Yeah okayyyy i shall come" He laughed.

"Trix sit on Eddies knee so Fabs can get in the back with us" Nina smiled

"Sorry love you cant do that" The taxi Driver said

"Well pay you double if u tell no-one" I laughed as he just nodded

Eddie undid his seat belt as i sat across his lap, Fabian crawled over and sat in my seat, Eddie did the seat belt back up pulling us both closer

"Well isnt this Interesting" i Laughed making everyone burst into laughter, The movement of Eddies chest startled me.

"Well this is going to look good getting out the car"He added as we all laughed again.

After a few minuets of silence as the laughter died down i heard a noise not realizing what it was i turned around to see Nina and Fabian lip locked next to each other.

"Yummeh, Nina's lip gloss must taste good" I joke whilst Nina sticks her middle finger up at me.

Eddie's belly Jolted again causing me to jump.

"Its like being on a trampoline over here" I laughed as Eddie just shook his head.

We sat in almost silence despite the noise of lip smacking.

"well that's two less people i need to pay for there gonna be full why the time we get there" Eddie starts causing me to burst into laughter and the Taxi driver laughed as well

"Here we are then ladies and Gents" He said pulling upfront of Damon's.

As Eddie unbuckles us i step out the taxi whilst Nina steps out the other side with Fabian at her side, Eddie hands the man 40 pounds it came to twenty originally but with it doubled because of the knee incident.

"Thanks" We all shouted as the taxi drove away, Eddie opened the door to find an waiter stood at the table.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, How can i help you tonight" The Man smiled whilst looking over Nina and i once

"Yes, Hello i have reservations for Miller, As i understand some people are already here?" Eddie Says ever so casually

"Ahh Yes sir, Right this way"The waiter announced and lead us to out table were Alfie,Amber,Joy and Jerome were sat.

"Thanks"I Smile as the waiter walks away, Eddie pulls out my chair and i sit down tucking myself in

Eddie sat to my left and Nina to my right.

"Were's Mara, Mick,Willow and KT?" I ask looking around to see the waiter showing them over "Here they are" I smile as they fill in the rest of the seats

"I'll go get your menu's" The waiter smiled and walked off.

"Right so guys after this who is up for a little cheeky Night out on the town?" i jump right in with a grin, Everyone's smiles get wider,

There was a chorus oh hell yeahs from everyone and then the waiter came back.

"Can i take what you would like to drink please" He asked as he handed the menu's out.

"Urm Yeah, Three bottles of the best red wine,Three bottles of the Best White wine, Anyone not planning on drinking?"Eddie asked as the an squiggled down on his pad, no one answered "And some champagne" Eddie smiled and the waiter whispered something i didn't hear,Eddie just nodded and the waiter walked away.

"Thats alot of wine Eddie" Jerome chuckled.

"Guys this is out Anubis house reunion as well as a meal lets eat and get drunk" Eddie Wooted as the wine came in buckets, three people had brought the drinks and set them in various places around out circle table.

"That is fair play" i laughed as everyone looked at there menu's

Ten Minuets of Discussing what everyone was having the waiter came to the table with his pen and paper.

"Patricia you go first"Eddie Announces i smile and turn to the waiter.

"Ill have the 8oz new York with a grilled tomato and a side of fries please" I smiled and Nina spoke next

"Ill have Regular one rack of ribs BBQ with breaded mushrooms and fries" Fabians turn

"BBQ 12oz burger with lettuce,Mature Cheddar and bacon on it, with a side of fries" Jerome

"One and a half rack of ribs BBQ with a side of Fries" He smiled, onto Joy

"Ill have a steak and onion melt american classic and some Fries please" Joy said, Mara's turn

"Ill take a half roast chicken, fries and a jacket potato please" she looked at mick

"Instead of it being an appetizer ill have it as a main Ill have 16 chicken wings Honey mustard with Onion rings please" He smiled looking at Willow

"The new york 6oz with fries and beans please" She giggled and looked at Alfie

"BBQ ribs 'n' King prawns with a side of onion rings" amber started after

"Two regular rack of BBQ ribs with fries" She ordered one for her and KT "Finally the host" She squealed

"I'll take a 12oz BBQ burger with lettuce,mature cheddar tomato,gherkin and bacon with fries, and a big platter of onion rings please" He smiled as the waiter ran threw all the orders we all said yes when we heard ours.

As the waiter walked into the kitchen, Eddie opened the bottle of champagne and poured all twelve of us a glass and made a toast

"To a wonderful Anubis reunion and a wonderful friendship"Eddie toasted and we all cheered and drank.

It took over a hour and a half to complete our order and when the waiter came there was three of them carrying four a time we all got our meals and poured some wine,we had to order more bottles because we were tanking threw them.

Everyone was enjoying there Meals eating bites of everyone else's

"I can see why your boy sandwich is so popular in america" Joy laughed as she hit the half way mark of her sandwich.

"There good right" Chuckled Eddie in reply.

Everyone was Just about finished and stuffed by the looks of them

"Anyone for pudding?"Joked Eddie and they all groaned.

"No thanks Eddie" They all chorused again

We all sat there for Another hour letting out dinner settle as we all got ready for a mean night on the town, Once we were all ready and payed for the billl in total coming to 230.45 everyone felt bad for Eddie but he assured them that seeing them enjoy there meal was enough to make him happy, they all said they would buy him a drink for his great hosting.

"Im Gonna ring a Few Taxis and well all meet up at Hazard" I slurred alittle on my high intake of wine.

As i punched in the number in i worked out how many seats i needed

"Hello Bri Taxi service how can we help" A chirpy woman answered wow chirpy at nine at night

"Hello im ringing to book two seven seater taxi's please" I spoke

"Okay Ma'am and were will they be picking you up from and dropping you of at" She inquired

"Picking us up from Damon's Grillington street and dropping us off at hazard on Travis lane please" I answered

"Okay ma'am well have two taxis on there way, if you would please like to make your way they will be there in about ten minuets" she laughed and hung up

"Come on guys we gotta wait outside" I laughed as we all made our way outside with out Purses and wallets, there was a cash machine in the wall on the side of Damon's so we all popped and used it.

I drew out £200, Nina £150,Fabian £150,Eddie £200,

Jerome,Mara and willow drew out £170

Joy, Alfie ,Mick and KT drew out £250

As the Taxi's arived we all decided who would get in what one

Mara,Alfie,KT,Nina,Fabian and amber got in one,

Mick,Jerome,Joy, Amber,Eddie and I got in the other, and we set of on out 10 minuet journey to Hazard on Travis Lane


	7. Chapter 7

**Wedding planner**

**HEYY GUESS WHO IT IS:D ITS ME AGAIN HOWDY**

**NEXT CHAPTER YAYURRRRRR:D**

**IM IN A RIGHT GOOD MOOD, ID LIKE TO WISH MY BESTFRIEND A GREAT HOLIDAY IN THE CANARY ISLANDS AND SHE BETTER NOT DIE OR ANYTHING WHILST SHES OUT THERE!**

**JUST CHILLING TO THE PIGEON DETECTIVES WOOT **

**I UNDERSTAND SOME PEOPLE WANT FABINA BUT ITS A PEDDIE FANFIC MORE FABINA WILL COME DURING LATER CHAPTERS MY LOVEYS**

**GOD I SHIP PEDDIE TO THE MOON AND BACK DUDES!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

Eddie's Pov:

We all got into the taxi, Patricia, amber and I sat facing Mick,Jerome and Joy on the journey to the club Patricia had selected

"Goth pixie i havnt been to this club since we all left school"Jerome laughed as Patricia just wiggled her eyebrows

"But isnt there usually a massive cue to get it" Joy asked shocked

"Guys, i can get us in" Patricia smiled.

"Oh yeah How" Amber asked smiling at Patricia

"Lets just say im a friend of the bouncers" She explained winking at Amber.

"OHH JESUS TRIXIE YOU DIDNT" Amber squealed and put her face in her hands.

"Maybe" She smiled, Patricia had slept with a bouncer "I was extremely drunk" She added

"Ohhhh Yackers a naughty girl"I chuckled as she hit my arm

"So what is going on with you two"Joy slurred slightly pointing at Patricia and I

"Nothing were just friends Joy"I answered slurring a little myself

"Awwwww so no peddie?"Amber sighed

"No Amber no peddie"Patricia answered

"Well its nice to see you two getting along" Jerome laughed as the Taxi pulled to a stop

"That will be £10 pound please" Said the taxi driver as Patricia handed a tenner over and the man said thanks as we all got out the car one by one

"Guys there you are"Nina squealed running upto us and hugging Patricia

"Go on Patsie work your magic"Jerome wooted, as we all walked upto the front of the cue

"Alright David"She greeted the bouncer

"Iya Trisha, whats can i do for you"He answered, he was a handsome muscle man with arms the size of small tree trunk's,he had brown hair and blue eyes

"Don't suppose there is anywhere inside that club that can hold 12 is there?" She smiled

"Ohh there could be,Of course there is for you Trisha, Go on in you lot" He Chuckled back

"You're the bomb David, you know that" she smiled as she hugged him and we all made our way inside

"Ohh David" I laughed as we walked next to each other she went and hit me in the arm

"You what do you wantith to drinkith?" she smiled after

"Urmm hey guys lets do shots!" i exclaimed and everyone cheered.

The Night went by pretty quick, everyone started to get very drunk very quickly, Dancing was happening every were you looked and we weren't dancing people.

I was sat in a corner booth with Fabian and Alfie when Patricia came along in her drunken state and put her hand out.

"Yacker if your expecting me to pull your finger its not going to happen"I managed to get out in between hiccups, i was extreamely drunk

"No silly come dance with us" She explained and held her hand out again, i sat up and took it and she yanked me over to the dance floor spinning us around.

"Yacker anymore spinning and ill throw up my burger" I slurred as Amber and Nina were headbanging to Nirvana Smells like teen spirit.

"Shut up moany"She chuckled and we started dancing.

We were all so intoxicated we didn't even realize Nina and Amber had fallen over because they were so drunk

"Hey Yacker you want another drink?"i hiccuped out of myself.

"Yeah sure, gin and vodka" she said, i wasn't even sure what that was.

"You want a what?" i giggled

"Vodka and coke, that's the one" she laughed as i made my way over to the bar i was suddenly overwhelmed by the Patricia that had dived onto my back in her four inch peep toe studded heels that she hand wrapped around my waist.

I almost fell over on my way to the bar.

"Hey can i get 12 shots and a two vodka and cokes please" i said to the pretty woman behind the bar who kept eyeing me up.

There was a sudden lightness on my back without Patricia on it as she had climbed down and stood next to me swaying everywhere.

"Kruger what time is it" She asked extremely intoxicated to the point she couldn't stand up for much longer.

"It is 2:40 am" i slurred also intoxicated and shocked by the time

"Well im going to have these shots and that drink and urmm get a taxi home" She smirked as she saw the woman come back over looking at me and holding a tray of shots "Lady why not take a picture of this fine example of a man because he shall be gone soon" she added handing me a shot as she necked on of hers.

"Sorry shes drunk but has a point" I answered and handed the woman £25 pound and Patricia and i had a contest to see who could neck there shots the fastest, She won.

"Im going to be heading home Edison Miller"she exclaimed as shes downed her vodka and coke

"I'll come with in case you fall and die or something"i said as we stumbled up to the table we were sat at originally Fabian and Nina were sat there snogging expressing to much love for a public place.

"Were off home Ninaaaaaaaaaaaa" Patricia sang and we walked away stumbling around.

As we got to the door we checked we had everything, Patricia had her clutch bag with everything inside and i had my wallet and phone

"Lets go" she wooted and walked out the club grabbing my hand as she ran.

"Bye Trisha" David smiled and waved as she ran down the street still clutching my hand as she stopped to take off her heels.

"Eddie lets go to the shop and get some vodka" She whispered as we walked away.

"Yeahhhhhhhhh"I screamed as we started our trek home.

We were so heavily intoxicated we almost missed the shop, Patricia stumbled in with me behind her.

"Shhh Kruger act normal" She Smiled and went into stealth mode sneaking up to the counter.

"Someones been out on the town" the young attendant man smiled as he looked over Patricia.

"Vodka please Smirnoff"She slurred and pulled out a £20 pound note "Ohh Ohhh Ohhh And some Jack danials" She added pulling out another thirty.

"Can i see some for of ID please" He asked and she looked at him funny.

"Man are you taking the piss, do i look underage in my condition" she asked and he shook his head and took the money handing her the booze and her change"Thank you" she smiled and walked away with alcohol in hand.

We stepped outside the shop and walked down the street as she opened the Vodka and took a sip.

we Just got the the Apartment when she handed me the Vodka and i took a gulp.

We got in the lift and went up to the top floor, Patricia fell out the lift and onto the corridor making me burst into laughter.

"Shut up Kruger" She hissed as she pulled the spare key from under the plant pot outside out room and opened the door.

"Hahaha, you fell stupid" I teased as we walked in and she shut the door and ran to the kitchen too get shot glasses and ran back into the living area where i had laid on the sofa, both extreamely intoxicated she came and sat on my legs with the shot glasses she made me hold and the poured us a shot each, I sat up and she jumped as i moved her, she was till positioned on my lap

"To Friends" she slurred and we knocked them back as she poured us another, we did shots until we were three quarters of the way threw the bottle.

Just then A hilariously drunk Nina and Fabian walked in with four big bags of what im guessing to be Alcohol requesting we play Drinking games and making cocktails.

**IM A TIRED GIRL, MORE DRUNKEN FUN TO COME DUDES **

**PLEASE REVIEW XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wedding planner**

**HEYY GUYSSS ITS MEEE AGAINNN,THANKS TO EVERYONE ON HERE THAT REVIEWED ME SO FAR IT MEANS ALOT TO MEEEEE**

**I MADE UP MY OWN DRINKING GAME FOR THIS BASED ON ANOTHER GAME CALLED CIRCLE OF DEATH 1**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER:D**

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

Patricia's Pov:

Nina,Fabian,Eddie and I decided to move the sofa's and coffee table out the way as Nina pulled out multiple bottles of vodka and whiskey, mixers and high alcoholic intakes.

Nina set down loads of plastic shot glasses different colours.

"I SHOTGUN PINK" Nina squealed

"IM GREEN" Eddie yelled back

"IM BLUEEE" I yelled

"IM YELLOW" Fabian yelled as we split shot glasses, twenty shot glasses of pink,blue,green and yellow, Nina pulled out ten of which and poured neat vodka in each one.

I got a deck of cards and laid them out in a circle shape.

"RIGHT the rules are, girls v boys, one person from a team picks a card and whatever number the card has on there partner drinks the shots!" i squealed drunkly

Nina and i went first, Nina picking the card that had 8 of diamonds on, i knocked back 8 shots and topped the empty glasses back up.

Fabian went next and he picked 6 of hearts so Eddie knocked back 6 shots,This game went on untill we had finished a bottle of vodka

"Ohhh my godddd, spin the bloody bottle" I squealed as i got them all to move there shots finishing them of and rolling the rug up.

I put the bottle on the floor and we all sat in a circle.

"Truth or Dare spin the bottle" Nina squealed as she spun the bottle and it landed on Eddie.

"Truth or Dare"Fabian questioned extreamly drunk

"Urm Dare" Eddie slurred

"i dare you to get naked and run down the stairs into the main lobby yelling my winky is tiny and then come back up in the lift" Nina dared him and i burst into laughter "And if we dont do it we take a shot and take one item of clothing off" She added

"Okay Ill do it" Eddie agreed and stripped down untill he only had his socks on and walked out the door.

"Come on guys i gotta see this" Fabian laughed as we all ran into the lift and as we got it we pushed the button to every floor before we yelled for Eddie to go

As we went down the door would open and we would see Eddie running down with his socks on but other wise starkers yelling "I have a small winky" But ohh boy was that statement wrong

'No patricia dont be dirty' my mind told me

when we got to the lobby there was two other drunken people waiting for the lift, they got in and Eddie came soon after in the nude.

he was trying to hide his tackle but he went red as the couple were getting off on our floor, it takes a good ten minuets because the lift would stop on everyone of the 25 floors because the couple had pushed all the buttons.

"As if you didnt bring a blanket or some underwear" Eddie moaned to Nina she just mumbled she was sorry

I had a brain wave and i started to wiggle out my underwear, pulling them off my legs.

"Put them on" chuckled as he eyed them up

"There not going to do any good its a thong" He pointed out "A lacy one at that" he added

"Bettter than having your tackle on show" i smiled as he took them of me and stepped into them.

"Haha Ev-even better" I burst into laughter.

"Shut it yacker"Eddie said upset, i put my arms over his shoulders and my head over his shoulder resting my chin on his collerbone

"Dont be madd Eddieee" I whispered as he just shook his head "Edddieeeeeeee are you angry with me" I slurred

"No, But im keeping these" Eddie smiled pointing at my pants.

"Okayy" I smirked and jumped on his back with my dress riding up mid thigh.

We finally got to our floor and the couple went there way and we went back to our apartment, we got in and Eddie changed back into his boxers and clothes as i put my underwear back on.

We spun the bottle and it landed on Fabian.

"Truth or dare" I asked taking a mouthful of Vodka

"Truth" He smirked.

"Is it true you farted and shit yourself when you first started at Anubis house" I asked as tears brimmed my eyes.

"Yes Trixie it is true" he answered shamefully as we all laughed

The bottle got spun again and landed on me.

"Yacker truth or dare?" Eddie asked.

"Dare kruger" I laughed

"I dare you to walk upto that little old lady next door and ask her to borrow some shaving foam and a razor as your muff is to hairy" Eddie Smiled

"I wont do that" I laughed, i drew the line at that, i took a shot of vodka and got Nina to undo my dress i took it off and sat there in my lacy pants and my best bra.

"Wow Yacker" Eddie said looking at me.

"Yeahh i know" i smiled, Nina spun the bottle and it landed on Eddie

"Truth or dare" Nina asked and of course Eddie being Eddie picked dare.

"I dare you to kiss Patricia" Nina asked so intoxicated she could hardly speak.

Eddie was not a person to give up on a dare and he leaned in and planted a kiss square on my lips

"OHHHHHHH GET YOU" Nina sqreamed and fell asleep.

Eddie and Fabian helped Nina to bed and fabian said goodnight to us both as i went into my room and got changed into some pajama shorts and a vest top, I laid in bed but the Booze had sunk in and i started to feel ill, When i got that feeling i usually went to lay with Nina but she was with fabian, I laid in bed for a while feeling ill,when i drink and feel sick, i never throw up i just get upset and panic.

I got up and went to knock on Eddies door, creeping across the hallway and knocking on the door i heard Eddie whisper "Come in" i opened the door and walked in closing it behind me.

"Yacker whats up?" Eddie asked as he flicked threw wedding brochures for Nina

"I dont feel very well, I usually sleep with Nins when im like this but shes got Fabian" i wined "Can i stay in here?" I asked scared.

"Yeah sure" He slurred and put the booklets away and patted the space next to him.

I went and got in pulling the cover upto my neck as Eddie turned of the lamp and did the same with the duvet, i got closer to Eddie and rolled over to face away from him as he put his hand on my belly and rubbed it in soothing motion circles like Nina does.

As soon as i knew it i fell asleep with Eddie rubbing circles into my belly

**HEY GUYS ITS MEEEEE:D THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, I WONT BE WRITING A CHAPTER TOMORROW MY DEARS IM OF AWAY FOR THE WEEKEND!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wedding planner**

**HEYY YOU CRAZT GUYS AND GALS,**

**SO WHAT HAPPENED THIS WEEKEND THEN, WELL I ATE SOMETHING BAD AND HAD TO GO TO HOSPITAL,SPENT AFEW DAYS IN THERE, REFUSED TO EAT HOSPITAL FOOD SO I HAD SOMEONE BRING ME TEA IN, I WROTE A CHAPTER IN BED ON MY PHONE REALISED I COULDNT POST IT THAT WAY AND THEN WATCHED DR WHO**

**I FELL IN LOVE WITH MATT SMITH AND KNOW AM LAID IN BED WRITING THIS.**

**I WONT KEEP YOU ALL WAITING HERE IS CHAPTER NINE **

**LOVE YALL**

**CHAPTER NINE:**

****Nina's Pov:

As i woke up my head pounded, My throat ached and i was incredibly hung over

I went to go find some paracetamol, Removing Fabians arm from around my waist, putting on a pair of slippers and plodding to the kitchen

As i walked into the main room i was welcomed by the stench of Vodka and Whisky, the smell made me want to throw up, the sofas were strewn back and the coffee table was somehow on top of the dining table and Shot glasses were everywhere.

We must have had fun, i could only remember fragments of last night, Eddie running down the stairs yelling "I have a small winkey" and then him having to put Patricia's underwear on, Loads of shots that had been taken and spin the bottle.

I went over to the draw were we keep the first aid kit and rummaged threw it, not able to find the pills i was looking for.

I knew Patricia would have some in her room, as i walked into the hallway i went the direction of Patricia's room and knocked, i got no answer so i walked in to see her room empty, all that was there were her clothes from last night.

I went over to her draws and opened one looking threw it knowing she keeps her pills there, soon finding the little package i needed, i closed thebb draw andd walked back into the kitchen getting a brandy glass and filling it with water taking two pills and necking the water

Just then Fabian walked out of the hallway and into the room,

"Nins baby i need to go, I'll help clean up then i need to shoot i forgot i promised dad id go out with him" he sighed as i wet and hugged him

"Yeah help me move the Chairs and the table then you can go" I sighed as he kissed my forehead

We both got to work, i picked up the shot glasses and the bottles of alcohol, still some vodka and whisky left in them, i put them on the kitchen counter, Fabian and i moved the sofa so if was in front of the telly and the armchair to the left of it and went to put the coffee table back,

"How the hell"Asked Fabian as we lifted it up

"Dont have a clue"I answered as we put it a meter away from the tv and sofa eachway.

"Well i better be of babe" He said once finished, he came and hugged me, we kissed for what felt short of an eternity but it wasn't long enough, he left and i was alone again.

God knows were Patricia is and Eddies still asleep so im now alone with a few hours so kill, I go and run a sink full of water and start to wash shot glasses and putting on the drying rack to dry, once done i pour half one bottle of vodka into another half bottle and do this with the rest, i put the empty bottles by the door to be taken down to the rubbish room, i them put the bottles containing liquid in the bottle rack installed into the Island.

After i had done all this i went into my room and got my wash bag,walking into the bathroom and turning the shower on i stripped of and stepped in, washing away all the alcohol, washing my hair and doing general shower stuff, once finished i stepped out and wrapped a towel around me, Brushing my teeth before running into my bedroom to dry off.

I changed into a pair of tight ripped shorts and fishnet tights, a baggy knitted jumper and putting some heels on, i sat at my dressing table and dried my hair as it went curl again i tamed the curls, i applied my make up then made my way into the main room spraying air freshener and opening the windows.

I plonked myself onto the sofa and started flicking threw my bridal magazines, after a while i heard movement from Eddie's room, the bedroom door opened and he plodded down the hall to the main room door, as he approached i realized it wasn't Eddie it was Patricia.

"Trixie" I asked shocked

"Nina" She returned in mock surprise

"I was in your room earlier and you wasn't there, i thought you had gone out" i said "I didn't realize you were with Eddie" i added

"Oh yeah, I felt Ill last night i got paniced and wanted to get you but Fabian was there so i knocked on Eddie's door and he said i could stay in there" She replied as she went and got a glass of water.

"Ahh, Well did anything happen?"I asked

"No Nina, Nothing happened he helped me sleep"She replied "Think i might go jogging seems like a nice day" She added

"You havnt been Jogging in months" I said

"Well i am today"She said and walked into her room.

About ten minuets later she came back out in some adidas shorts that went to the top of her thigh she had rolled up the bottom, a polo shirt and a maroon Jumper, the coller of the polo shirt folded over the top of the jumper and her ipod touch in its strap on her arm whilst she played with the headphones.

"Right im of"She Yelled and walked oout the door

About five minuets after she left a clean Eddie walked into the living room pointing to the door

"Jogging" I answered his mental question "Hey could we get started on wedding planning?" I asked curiously

"Sure we can, Im sorry i have never been so unprofessional" He says

"Eddie were old friends its fine really,you needed time to settle in"I reply with a smile.

He sits on the sofa next to me with some magazines and a notepad and pen and we get planning,

Patricia's Pov:

As i got out the building i started my music and started jogging , Dont get me wrong i was hung over but not as bad as everyone else must be

Waking upto Eddie this morning was funny, His face was all smudged into the side of his pillow and his mouth was in the trout pout, His hand still on my Stomach but stopped rubbing it, I just laid there till he woke.

As i Jogged past the Leisure center a load of men were looking at me and some wolf whistled at me so i stuck my middle finger up as i Jogged away.

I must have been running for about an hour when i decided it was time to go home, i made my way back to my building and got in the lift,The couple from lastnight were in there.

Oh the awkwerdness between all three of us as we got of at out floor and i walked to the door,

"You got a charming boyfriend there" I heard them shout

"Not my boyfriend and at least he isnt as morbid as you two!" I shouted and walked into the flat.

As i walked over to the sofa i put my arms around Nina she screamed

"Patriciaaa your all sweaty you tramp go shower"

I just chuckled

"Nina you pussy" Eddie laughed

"You give her a hug then picture perfect" Nina Joked and Eddie stood up and walked over to me grabbing me and pulling me into a hug his hand alittle to low

"Eddie Hand any lower and you'll be fondling my arse"I laughed

"And that's a bad thing" Nina laughed as Eddie let go

"Im of in the shower"I laughed and walked into the bathroom running the shower and taking my stuff out the bag i left in there yestoday making sure i had a towel big enough to cover me

I stepped into the shower, Washed my hair, shaved and moisturised then covered myself and ran into my room, drying of and pulling on some underwear and a bra, I got dressed into some tight black jeans, a top with an aztec pattern on it, my leather Jacket and my slipper boots on my feet, I dried my hair and pulled it back intoo a messy loose ponytail and applied my usual make up.

I walked out into the living room were Eddie and Nina had gone back to talking about the wedding there budget was 15,000.

I went over to the kitchen and pulled out a pan, I measured three cups of milk out and Poured them into the pan and put it on the hob to heat up, Once hot i added 6 heaped teaspoons of hot chocolate to the mixture them mixed, i separated the mixture evenly between two mugs and topped them of with whipped cream and Marshmellows.

I took Nina and Eddies in and put them on the table.

"Thanks" They said in unison and smiled at me

I went to get mine and sat on the armchair with my legs hanging over the side and started to flick threw tv channels i put on the new Dr Who i missed with matt smith and watched it.

At the end my phone started to ring so i grabbed it out my bag and answered

"Hello" i said

"Hey Patsie, its piper"My sister replied

"Hey trouble whats up?" I asked

"Me and Joe are in town and we were wondering if we were okay to pop round?"She asked, Joe is Pipers three year old son,My nephew

"Hey course come by whenever" I smiled

"Cool, okay well be over in about ten" She answered, we said our goodbye and hung up.

"Who was that?"Nina asked

"Piper and Joe, there coming over" I replied as if finished of my Hot chocolate

"Who's Joe?Pipers boyfriend"Eddie Asked

"No Pipers son" I replied as i got up and opened a box by the side of the tv, reviling loads of toys "He gets bored" I added and pulled the box to the chair.

I sat and watched a little of the Eastenders omnibus then there was a knock on the door.

I made my way over and opened it reviling Piper and My nephew


	10. Chapter 10

**Wedding planner**

**HEY GUYS IM NAUGHTY AGAIN, THIS WEEKEND I WONT BE WRITING ANYTHING UNLESS I GET MEGA BORED, IM REALLY FEELING ILL AND HAVE NO ENERGY I FEEL BAD FOR NOT UPDATING SO I PLAN TO DO TWO ON SUNDAY OR MAYBE THREE UPDATES :D**

**IM OBSESSED WITH DOCTOR WHO ATM MATT SMITH IS TO ME JUST NOM ALONG WITH DAVID TENNEANT YUMMEHH, LOVE THE NEW ****PSYCHIC**

**HERES CHAPTER TEN, PEDDIE WILL COME SOON ENOUGH TRUST ME AFTER AFEW MORE CHAPTERS IM GONNA JUMP TO LIKE THREE WEEKS BEFORE THE WEDDING.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW THERE IN AMERICA INSTEAD OF ENGLAND! FABIAN,PATRICIA AND PIPER MOVED AFTER THEY ALL FINISHED WITH THERE DIFFERENT EDUCATIONS**

**LOVE YA'LL **

**CHAPTER** **TEN:**

****_**Patricia's Pov:**_

"Annie P" Joe squealed loadly as he saw me

"Joeyyyy, come here big boy" I squealed back and took him from piper as she handed him over to me "Hey Pip's come in" I smiled and closed the door as she walked in.

"Nin" Joey shouted and clapped his hands as he set eyes on her.

"Joeeee" she Laughed and stood up to come high five him, As Nina stood up Eddie put the magazines on the table.

"Woo daa"Joe said in his little voice still not able to pronounce words very well

"Joeyyyy, this is Eddie" I smiled and pointed to Eddie

"Weddie" He repeated to me and buried his face into my hair

"Have you gone shy?"I smiled and he nodded not removing his face from my hair.

"Toyys" He asked when he felt brave enough to move his head.

"There here, shall we play?"I asked

"Yeahhhhh" He Yelled "Yeahh Yeahh"

"Eddie what are you doing here" Asked Piper baffled as she walked in from the kitchen area.

"Hey Piper, Im Nina's wedding planner" He replied as he waved

"Ohh a wedding Planner" Piper replied "Do you guys want a drink?" she asked

"Yes please" i said

"No thanks Pipe's" Nina answered

"No thank you Piper" Eddie replied watching Joe and I play with a transformer car.

"Hey Joey, Shall we get Eddie to play with us?" I asked Joe and he nodded

"Weddie you play too?" Joe asked

"Sure Kiddo" He replied as he came and took a seat on the floor next to me.

_**Nina's Pov:**_

I went into the kitchen were Piper was stood waiting for our Kettle to boil, It was one of those Gas oven ones.

"Hey Nina?" Piper asked making sure we were out of Patricia and Eddie's line of hearing

"Yeah Piper" She asked as i walked closer to her

"Do you think there Yanno Starting to like each other again" Piper asked

"I don't actually know, when he arrived she gave him the cold shoulder for a few hours, I went out with Fabian and when we got home he and patricia were sat eating dinner, she actually let him help her cook we all know how she is in the kitchen" I replied "Then i had to meet the Guys at the airport Patricia let Eddie help teach the kids" i added

"I think they never stopped liking each other" Piper Stated

"We all got hammered last night and when Patricia get drunk she comes and sleeps with me when Fabians not here, but last night the whole Anubis gang got very drunk after a meal out, And Fabian stayed here so Patricia had nowhere to go, so she asked Eddie if she could sleep there and he said yes" I said "Nothing happened though" I added Quickly

I took a glance at Patricia,Eddie and Joe as the play with race cars, Patricia Adored her Nephew and he adored his Auntie, she was great with kids, The kettle whistled and Piper finished of her tea and Patricia's coffee and took it to her

"Joeyy you okay with Auntie P" Piper and he nodded

"Yes Mummy" He shrilled as Piper made her way back over and we both sat on the Island.

"Why did Eddie have to end it with them both" Piper asked

"Patricia said that he wanted to put some space between them, he lost his trust in her after she got taken as the sinner in his second term at Anubis house" I said, I got told all about that year i didn't go back and Piper soon found out about Sibuna as well.

"He knows hes a fool for doing it" I said, this he had told me

"Does he have anyone in his life at the moment"she asked me

"From what i have heard No, he had one but he could never feel for her the same way he does for Patricia so he ended it" I replied with a smile.

"Well it will be extremely soon there going to figure out that they feel for each other, look at them there acting like best friends again" She smiled and took a sip of her drink.

_**Eddie's Pov:**_

Piper and Joe stayed for a few hours until Joe started to get restless and Piper decided to take him home.

"Yacker, I never realise how well you did with kids?"I said shocked

"Why so shocked, hes my nephew and i adore him" She replied with a smirk

"I can tell you think the world of him" I smiled

"Why wouldn't i, I'v always wanted a kid but the time hasn't come yet i guess" She said softly

I grimaced as she said this, I could have had her, this amazing woman infront of me but i got to afraid and didn't give it time to work i lost her.

"Hey Kruger you okay?" she asked looking concerned

"Yeah why?"I asked

"You look like your about to cry" she answered.

"Sorry" I chuckled and took a sip of the drink Nina had made me.

"hey Yacker?" I asked

"Yess Kruger" She Asked

"I wanna go to the beach, you dont for it tomorrow?, we could get Joe and the others and go to the beach?" I asked when the smile grew on her face i knew she was in

"Yes of course, NINA" She yelled and Nina came running in.

"Were's the fire" She yelled looking shocked

"What, nowhere You and Fabian and the rest of the gang Down for the beach tomorrow?" she asked

"Ohh the beach i have not been there in ages, Yeah im down" Nina smiled

"You send out a group message to the guys whilst i ring Piper" Patricia laughed

As Patricia pressed speed dial 3 she put the phone on speaker

"Hello" Piper answered

"Hey Pipe's, Eddie, Nina, The gang and i are planning a trip to the beach, Did you and Joe wanna come along" She asked

"Oh Patricia we would love to but i have to work and the Nanny's coming for Joe" She replied

"Well tell the nanny not to bother coming and Eddie and I will take Care of Joe, Whilst your at work, he can stay the night here" Patricia said

"Yeah okay" Piper replied "You still got the travel cot at yours?" She added

"Yeah its in the utility cupboard" Patricia answered.

"Come get him around Nine tomorrow, ill have his stuff packed" Piper smiled

"Yeah Eddie and I will be there" Shhe answered before hanging up.

"We should have a picnic" i say as Nina walks in

"The guys are down for it, i said that they should meet us here and they can follow us to the beach" Nina smiled "Whats this about a picnic" she added

"We should have a picnic" I said again "Some food and drinks and stuff" I smile

"We better get shopping then" Patricia Laughs and puts some Black Heeled Pumps on and Nina put on some ballet flats

Me being the Alpha male i said id drive and got out the apartment and Nina locked the door, we went down to the Garage in the basement and all got in my car, Me in the driver seat, Patricia in the passenger seat and Nina in the back, Once we were all buckled in and ready i pulled out of the Garage heading to the nearest Tesco.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wedding planner**

**HEY GUYS,**

**THIS CHAPTERS ABOUT THERE SHOPPING TRIP AND THE SHENANIGANS SHOPPING CAN CAUSE WITH THREE PEOPLE ARE SO IMATURE,**

**THIS AND THE BEACH CHAPTER ARE SEPARATE ONES **

**I COULDNT RESIST WRITING :D IM A SUCKER FOR UPDATE AND I FEEL I HAVE TO SINCE IV BEEN SO BAD AT IT THIS WEEK**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

_**Patricia's** **Pov:**_

As Eddie Found a parking space Nina and i were still laughing from a few moments ago when i spilt a small bit of water out of my water bottle in my handbag that i had grabbed before we left all over Eddies Lap, He wasn't impressed, he took the bottle of me.

As he parked and shut of engine undoing his seat belt as we undid ours and stepped out.

as we all meet up round the back Eddie had a scary smile on his face.

"Hey Yacker" Eddie said and i spun around to face him as something cold ran down my trousers "Gotcha"

"Kruger!" I yelled as the cold water made its way down my zip area

"Payback sweet cheeks" he smirked, we carried on walking into the shopping center

"What time is it?" I asked Nina

"Urm just gone half eight" She replied putting her phone back into her pocket.

"Eddieee" I asked sweetly as we got of the road and onto the cobbles leading up-to the automatic doors to the shopping center.

"Yackerrrrrrrrr" He replied as Nina went of to get a small trolley

"Pag me?" I asked with a sweet smile

"No Yacker" He said just to upset me

"Please" i asked with puppy dog eyes

"Okay you win"He laughed and bent his knees so i could get a up, Once i was up he realized what a bad idea that was as my trousers were wet

I got close to his ear and whispered into it

"I know"

"Yacker you clever so-and-so" He Laughed as the wetness of my trousers then drenched his back

"That is also something else i know" I said cockily, That earned me a tip when Eddie lent back i gripped onto his chest

Suddenly realizing what i had done i moved my hands.

"Got the trolley"Nina smiled as she walked up-to us

"Lets get shopping" I wailed like a battle cry and Eddie just shook his head at me and we walked into the store

"Guys behave please were in a public place" Nina Pleaded

"But Nina you know i dont behave" I smiled "Besides Eddie had the legs i only have the hands" I pointed out as Eddie's hands were holding my legs

"Just behave" She said sternly

At that Eddie took of down the Isle at a full Sprint causing me to have to grab onto him harder.

"PATRICIA,EDDIE" Nina yelled as we rounded another corner.

Eddie stopped and waited for Nina who sprinted down the Isle with the trolley.

"Patricia you know better than that" Nina scolded

"Eddie has the legs" i smiled as a hint of a smile played across Nina's lips "Hey there's a bigger trolly, grab it" I said in a shout whisper to Nina as she ran and took it leaving our small one in its place.

"Eddie put me in it"I ordered but Eddie shook his head.

"Yacker your hiding the wet patch on my back" He laughed

"Ohh alright Nina you get in" I laughed as Nina started to climb in "Eddie you push" I smiled

"Yes boss, wrap your legs around my waist and lock them together so i dont drop you" He ordered as i did as i was told, he started to push Nina untill we got to an isle we needed to be down.

Nina grabbed Paper plates from the shelf and some plastic Tumblers.

"Were to next Mr wet pants" I asked as he chuckled

"Urmmm Ham,eggs,mayo,crisps, Biscuits, cake, coke,lemonade,shandy,cucumber, Butter, Bread, chocolate, sausage rolls" Eddie said as we walked down the isle that had the vegetables.

We went around half the supermarket throwing things into the trolley and burring Nina.

"Eddie, Eddie im slipping" I squealed as i slowly fell down his back, He grabbed my legs and tried to hoist me up but that didn't work "Eddie Quickly" but it was to late i fell and landed on my feet in my 3 inch heels "Owww" I squealed landing in heels sort of hurts your feet

"I'll get out the Trolley and Patricia you get in" Nina laughed as she got out, I scrambled in and Nina walked by the side.

"Onward Footman" I chuckled as i put my feet up onto the bit were the handbag goes

"What am i?"Eddie asked with a smile

"A footman know mushhh" I laughed as we moved forward.

As we got down the bread isle i picked up a french stick and hit Eddie in the head with it, Eddie then picked up a loaf of white bread and hit me with it. this started a bread war Nina,Eddie and I hit each other with bread.

"Excuse me, If you cant behave you will have to leave" A snooty stuck up woman Shouted

"Meow!" Nina muttered.

"What was that Miss" She snapped

"I said, just because your stuck at work at nine o'clock at night doesn't mean you can take your snappiness and poor education out on me" Nina Stated.

Eddie and i were in Hysterics as Nina,Eddie and i put the bread back on the shelves and picked up better loaves and walked away

"Get her out that trolley" The woman Yelled

"NO!" I yelled back and stuck my finger up.

"Nina, Meow yourself" Eddie Laughed as we finished out shopping.

"Well she was being rude, Yeah we were fighting with bread but the way she snapped at me i wasnt having it" She Explained

As we made our way to the counter and loaded our stuff out the Trolley i lifted up my arms for Eddie to pick me up.

"Yacker, your like a child" He smiled as he picked me up and put me on his hip whilst i locked my legs around his waist

"Yes im fully aware" I smiled and maneuvered onto his back.

"Aww you Guys are cute together" The cashier woman smiled

"Oh-oh were not together" He answered.

"Oh im sorry my mistake, are you two related?" She then asked, We both shook our heads "Well you must be really close friends"she smiled and scanned our last item.

"That will Be £69.57 please" She then said, Eddie pulled out his card but i objected Taking out mine.

"Floor please" I said and Eddie placed me down Gently, I inserted my card into the reader and then entered my pin.

"Please remove your card" The woman smiled, Nina had been packing the stuff and putting it into the trolley

"You getting back up Yacker" Eddie asked as Nina got into the trolley and i nodded, Eddie bent his knees as i got back on and we waved to the woman and he pushed the trolley back to the car.

When we got to the car Eddie unlocked the boot and started loading the bags as Nina got out the trolley and into the car

"I'll take the trolley" i smiled.

"Nahh well go together" Eddie chuckled and started to walk back to the doors were the trolley park was.

"Shes right you know" I whispered into Eddies Ear He flicked his eyes backwards to look at her he looked confused "We act like were together sometimes" I added as my heartbeat picked up.

"We do don't we, I guess we just act Naturally like this around each other" He breathed "Like we always have"

"Yeah we always banter, You can trust me you know Eddie" I said to reassure him

"I know Yacker I know" He smiled, He put the trolley back and we started our walk back to the car

"I'm sorry about when we were at Anubis, i know i wasn't very good at the whole Girlfriend thing" I admitted

"Yacker, I didn't care that we both weren't any good you treated me like a best friend and a boyfriend and that's what i like"He admitted as well

"I guess i was just scared" I sighed into his neck

"Shall we start again" He asked

"What do you mean" I asked Baffled

"We were best friends Yacker lets go back to that" He Explained

"Yeah id like that" I smiled as he walked to my side of the car, Opened the door and i climbed down, got into the car and he closed the door making his way round to the drivers side and got in.

He started the engine and we clipped our seat belts and before pulling out Eddie Winked at me and i smiled back and with that he pulled out and drove home


	12. Chapter 12

**Wedding planner**

**HEY GUYS,**

**HOWS EVERYTHING,SO MY DAD IS PLAYING A GAME AND I DONT REALLY WANNA WATCH SO I THOUGHT ID UPDATE BEING THE AMAZINGLY BAD UPDATER I AM UPDATING, **

**BEACHH TIMEE:D IM A PROUD PERSON ATM:D NEVER BEFORE HAVE I HAD THIS MANY REVIEWS:D**

**I AM EXITED TO WRITE THIS SO HERE IT IS**

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

_**Patricia's Pov:**_

"Yacker,Yacker, Wake up" I heard Eddie whisper

As i awoke i noticed one thing, i wasnt in my bed i was in the living room,Laid on Eddie who was laid on the sun shining threw the window showed that it was morning but just what time.

"What time is it?"I asked Eddie as he looked at the clock.

"Eight" He answered and i jumped up of the sofa and Him.

"Fuck fuck fuckidy fuck fuck, I need to leave at half eight, it takes fifteen minuets to get there by car" I cursed

"Well at least the food is done" Eddie laughed as i looked into the kitchen to see two cooler bags sat neatly on the side with all the food in them, i forgot about doing that last night

"Yeah, Why was i asleep on you?"I asked curious

"After finishing up in the kitchen last night i laid on the sofa teasing you and you came and sat on me, you fell asleep and laid down i didnt have the heart to move you" He answered "Go get dressed and well got get him together" he then added

"Thanks Kruger" I smiled "Tell Nina well meet her at the beach, tell her the secluded part we always go to" i added and bolted for my bedroom

As i walked into it, i went over to the draw were i keep my costumes and pulled out a Purple Bikini with white spots that tied up at the back and the neck and the matching bottoms the top half had a charm between the cleavage.

Once i had this on i put on some ripped denim shorts and a baggy mens knitted Jumper, i placed my white high top converse on my feet and then started to pack my bag, I placed a towel with my name on it, some sun-cream for Joe, a clean pair of girls boxers and bra, i

i ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth, remove the remaining make up and threw my hair into a loose wavy ponytail

Once done i walked back into the main room were Eddie was waiting in some shorts and a shirt with a towel tucked under his arm and im guessing some clean short and some boxers.

"Can i put these in there?" He asked as i walked in.

"Yeah sure, here i just need to get two things" I said as i handed him the bag and ran for my handbag,Once there i got out my Purse,Phone and square raybans

"Nina said they will all meet us there at ten,She says she'll take the food and the others got there rental cars yestoday" He said as i put on my sunglasses

"Okay well we better get going,pass me the bag"I said as he handed me the bag and i put my purse in along with my phone.

I opened the door and Eddie walked out and so did i before locking it and putting the keys in my bag.

We walked towards Eddies Car and got in, When he started the engine i put my bag by my feet and did my seat belt,Told him were she lived and he said he new the street.

"So what happened to Joes Dad?"Eddie asked as we pulled out the garage

"He was abusive, he hit Piper she would often come round the house with black eyes and thick lips, He stopped when Piper got pregnant and then he left her half way threw the pregnancy" I said, Remembering the state Piper would come round the house in "He has nothing to do with Joe and thats the way Piper likes it.

"What a dickhead, anyman that hits a woman needs hitting twice as hard"Eddie said sounding slightly mad.

"Yeah, there i agree with you" I answered back putting my hand on his arm so he would calm before Joe got in,

When we pulled up outside Pipers house Joe was looking out the window as i got out and walked upto the door.

"Hey Patricia" Piper smiled as she opened the door

"Annie P" Joe smiled and hugged my legs as i picked him up.

"Hey guys"I smiled back.

"All his things are in this bag, his pjs, nappies,waterproof nappies,Juice, clothes, dummies everything" She said fussing with a hat she was putting on his head.

"Pipe's believe it or not i am capable of looking after my nephew"I joked as she stopped and smiled.

"Sorry force of habbit" She said holding up her hands "Eddie could you put this chair in the?" She asked holding up a car seat.

"Sure thing" He said as he walked up and took the chair and then walked back to the car.

"Patsie" Piper said

"Yahhh" I smiled

"Take care of him" she asked

"Always" i replied and hugged her with Joe between us squeezing him, Piper then went and kissed him all over his face

"Mummy stoppp" He whined

"You got your bucket and spade?"I asked him with a cheesy smile.

"Yehhhhh" He squealed

"Patsie, heres his pushchair" She said and handed me a folded up thing "Heres some money aswel" she went to hand me £50

"No, dont be silly i dont need money!" i said as i pushed her hand back, and took the pushchair

"Bye Bye Mummy" he smiles as she waved and i walked away.

"Bye bye Angel" She yelled as Eddie took the pushchair of me and put it in the boot along with his bag.

I put Joe in the carseat and clipped him in then i got in and so did Eddie as we did up our seat belts and Eddie started the Engine.

"Weddie,Annie P" Joe asked

"Yess" We both said in unison.

"Can we have ice cream when we get there?" He asked

I turned to look at him and smiled.

"After lunch you can, we got a picnic" I smiled as he clapped his hands.

"Owkay"He laughed as Eddie pulled away Joe waved to his Mum as did i.

"Right then who's ready for the beach?" Eddie asked as he drove toward the beach.

"Me,me,me"Joe squealed

"I AM, ARE WE THERE YET" i joke in a squeal.

"Yacker dont start that" Eddie joked.

"Sorry" i laughed

"Wacker?"Joe asked

"I call Patricia that" He explained and Joe just listened

"Ahh rightt" He exclaimed and sat quiet for the rest of the trip to the beach.

Once we pulled up i made Eddie drive right down to the bottom, it was two far for other people to even concider going but the sun shone there all the time, the sand was the same and so was the water, it was just quieter.

"Yacker really what are we this far down" He asked

"Its Quieter and the suns always out" I explained as we got the the part we needed Eddie pulled into a parking space and shut of the engine.

I got my bag from by my feet then went and got Joe out the back holding him on my hip, Eddie got his pushchair from the boot along with his bag.

We walked down on the beach and found a good spot not to far from the water and enough space for the rest of us, the area we were on was deserted.

I laid down my towel and threw Eddie his as he laid it down and stashed his underwear back into my bag

"Sandcastle?"Joe asked.

"Let me put some suncream on you first Mr"I said my protective side coming out

"Okay Annie P"he smiled and looked at me as i took the sun-cream out my bag and put some on my fingers gently putting it on his face and arms.

"Now sandcastle" He asked after i had finished.

"Yes now sandcastle, you got fill your bucket up sweetie" I told him and he went a tottered of with his bucket and spade.

"Yacker can you put some on my back?" Eddie asked as i looked at him, i was to wound up with Joe to notice he had took his shirt off.

"Yeah okay Kruger" I said as i rolled up my sleeves and put some cream on my fingers then applied it onto Eddies back making sure it was rubbed in propperly.

"There you go" I Smiled as he went over and started to help Joe build his castle.

I couldnt stop looking at Eddie, His chest was so tanned and his arm muscles were very big that why he could pick me up like i weighed nothing.

He looked over at me and i had to avert my eyes, he just chuckled.

I removed my Jumper and laid down on my towel with my sunglasses on my eyes, I was laid there for ten minuets untill i heard Joe's little high squeal

"Annie P,Annie P, looke what we built" He yelled, I sat up to see this Amazing castle built upto my waist.

"Wow, that a big one for ten Minuets" I laughed and crawled over to them both.

"Yacker, iv lived in america all my life im always at the beach so i get good at castles" He said cockily.

"Ohh getting Cocky are we?"I teased

"Ohh Yesss"He answered trying to do the churchill dog impression

"Your not funny"I admitted

"Yes i am, Im funny arnt i Joe" He asked

"Yesss" Joe said

"Ohh i feel betrayed" I pouted

"Awwww Yacker" He laughed

I walked back to my towel and laid on my belly with my head towards the car.

I heard footsteps coming upto me they were to heavy to be Joes,

"Eddie dont bother" i said as he came up behind me

No sooner had i said that i felt cold wet hands on my hips begin to tickle me.

"Eddie stopppp,No eddie"I yelled as i wriggled out of his grasp and crawling up the sand higher but he still got me.

"Haha, got ya yacker!" he yelled whilst Joe sat laughing

"NO, EDDIE STOP" I squealed

"Nahh" He laughed as i gave up and let him tickle me as i wiggled about.

"You idiot" I Squealed as i heard loads of cars pull up next to Eddie's

As Eddie stopped tickling me Nina,Mara,Jerome,Joy,Alfie,Willow,Amber,Mick and Fabian got out of cars and ran down onto the beach with Bags Everywhere laying out towels, Joe got shy and ran to sit with me and Eddie.

Joe sat between my legs as i sat between Eddie's.

"Guys this is Joe"I said as he buried his face in my arms "Joeyy have you gone shy?" I asked as he Nodded

We all sat on the Sand for About ten Minuets before Joe was confident enough to ask Jerome if he liked the sandcastle and Jerome was shocked with the size.

"So your Joe then" Asked Joy who was fiddling with Jerome's Hair, After Jerome found out she was playing him for Mara he forgave her and they got back together.

"Yeahhh, Who you?" He asked and i took it upon myself to intoduce them.

"This is,Fabian,Nina,Joy,Mara,Jerome,Mick,Amber,Willow and Alfie Everyone this is My nephew Joe" I introduce them all.

"Hey Joe, Shall we got play in the sea?" Asked Nina

"Yeah yeah yeah" Joe screams Excitedly

Nina took Joe with Fabian to play in the sea, everyone went to Join them exept me and Eddie.

"You okay Yacker?" Asked Eddie

"Yes im fine" I answered, I was fine i was just wondering why i was still sat between Eddie's Legs.

"You seem quiet" he smiled

"Sorry just thinking about Joe and Piper" I Lied

"Aw, im sure there coping okay" He said, I leaned into his chest as he rubbed his hands up and down my arms "Come on Yacker lets go swimming"

**THIS IS JUST THE FIRST PART OF THE BEACH CHAPTER:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wedding planner**

**HEY GUYS,**

**PART 2 KNOW HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEEHE, IM HAVING A BLAST WRITING THIS ITS SO MUCH FUN AND SO EXCITING TO WRITE:D**

**SO HERES PART TWO AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED IT:D**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

_**Eddie's Pov:**_

"Okay ill race you" Patricia smiled as she pulled me up, and took her denim shorts down revealing her matching bottoms to the top,Her body wasn't flabby or porky but it wasn't skinny and boney it was curvy and toned "Ready, steady,GO" She yelled and bolted towards the sea, i then took off after her.

I caught upto her and went to pass her, she jumped on my back but i didnt slow as my knees impact with the water and i dived down into the water.

As i surfaced Patricia found her way to my front and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"I win" She laughed

"How do you win?" I asked with a smile

"You went in and so did i so i win" she smiled.

"You just dont play fair!" I stated with a wink then threw her of me and into the water.

As she surfaced she moved her hair out of her face that had falled out the ponytail.

"You bitch" she laughed and pulled her bobble out"Nina would you okay to keep an eye on him for abit i wanna go for a swim" she yelled at Nina.

"Yeah no problem, come back in half hour and well have the picnic"Nina yelled back

Patricia set off but then stopped "You coming kruger?" She asked as she carried on, i took of swimming after her.

we were swimming for about ten minuets when she stopped, we were at a completely different part of the beach now.

"Yacker you truly are wierd" I smiled as she winked at me.

"Yes i know i know" she smiled and swam over to me

"But your truly amazing at it" i added

"That i also know" She smiled "Iv never seen Joe take so well to anyone" she admitted

"He must like me then" I smiled

"Yes he must, I carnt begin to know why" she teased

"Come on you gotta admit im pretty amazing"I joked

"You can be sometimes" she smiled and took of the direction we had just come from.

When we got back to the others they were all sat on a towel and Joe ran upto Patricia and hugged her so she picked him up and carried him back to the towel, Patricia sat him between her legs and i sat so she was back between mine.

"Were's Jerry?" I asked not being able to find Jerome

"Im here Eddie" He replied i turned to see him buried upto his neck with sand.

"Who did that?" Patricia laughed

"Me did Annie P, Me an Joyy"He smiled at me "Nwina me have sosage woll?" He asked sweetly

"Yeah sure you can" Nina smiled opening the cooler boxes and everyone got some food out and started eating. Patricia and i set up Joe's Pushchair and strapped him in so he could eat away from the sand.

Patricia sat with me again and we all ate our dinner, i looked over at Joe who had nodded off and i tapped Patricia who got up and put a blanket over his face and the hood up on the pram.

Everyone went back in the sea exept Patricia and I, i laid down with my arms out and my sunglasses, Patricia laid on my arm, her hair now dry and dragged back into a ponytail and her sunglasses on.

I think i fell asleep because when i woke up Patricia had gone and was sat near the water playing in the shallow waves with Joe, I got up and Walked over to them.

"Hey Redthing" She chuckled as i looked down and my skin had started to redden.

"Oh god sake" I cried

"I topped up your sun-cream when i got up, you could have been redder" She smiled

"I need to go get aftersun" I moaned "Joe shall we get some ice cream?" I asked

"Yeahh,yeahhh" He Smiled

"Yacker you coming?" I asked her as she stood up.

"Nina were Just of to get Ice cream for Joe" She yelled, Nina gave us the thumbs up and Patricia went and got her shorts on her Bikini bottoms not being wet and put Joe in his pram, she sat him ontop on a spare towel piper packed and gave him his bottle, Once she had him sorted she got her bag and i helped her lift Joe's pram up the steps, I put my shirt on and we walked away

First we went to alittle shop that sells everything and i picked up some Aftersun and Patricia insisted she paid

"Yacker you didnt have to do that" I said

"I know but i wanted to" She laughed as we went and got Ice cream for a restless Joe, and a big stick of rock for Piper, Patrica got her and i an ice cream and pushed Joe as we ate it

"Your Really are great with him" I said

"Im a kick ass Auntie what can i say" she smiled and we found a bench that she sat on with Joe facing us, she pulled the aftersun from of the roof of the Pushchair and put some on her hand "Can i?" She asked seeing if it was okay if she could aftersun my chest

"You just wanna touch me" I joked

"How did you know" She teased back as she slapped my reddened chest and it stung but the aftersun helped relieve the pain of the burn.

"Im clever" I joked back and pulled a face at Joe

Joe burst into fits of giggles

"Annie P" He asked

"Yes Kiddo" She answered taking a lick of his ice cream

"I sleep with Weddie Night?" He asked

"I dont think Eddie wants to be up early in the morning" She said gently

"I dont mind, you two can sleep in my room if you want, or i can come to yours?" I said looking at Patricia whos smile lit up her face

"Sure, you can stay inn mine if you want?" she smiled

"Sure" I smiled and Joe clapped His hands

"Three nights that will be sleeping together now" She laughed and applied aftersun to her arms

Soon after Joe finished his Ice cream we made our way back to the beach to find Jerome it a beach bag on his head still buried in the sand whilst the others were in the water,Just to take the Piss Patricia went and rubbed sun-cream onto his shoulders

"Oh haha goth pixie" Jerome said sarcastically she just kissed his cheek and let joe out to make a sandcastle.

We all stayed on the beach for another few hours before it started to get colder so everyone packed up.

"Nina, come cold this towel" Patricia yelled hoping to get changed out of her now wet Bikini

"I cant im getting out of mine" Nina yelled back as Fabian held Ninas towel as she hid by the wall.

"Eddieeee" she whined, i walked over "Turn away" She smiled as she got changed back into her clothes and walked out pulling on her Jumper.

"My turn" I chimed as she held the towel up so u could put my Boxers on and some other shorts.

Once all changed we all said goodbye and got packed up in the car as i strapped Joe in who know had his dummy and his blanket and was falling asleep

Patricia and i then got in the car and strapped ourselves in and started for our way home

When we pulled into the spot in the garage and cut of the engine i opened my door and went to the boot picking up Joes bag and Pushchair, Patricia got out getting the bag that had out towels and then got a fast asleep Joe out the car and hoisted him so his chin was on her shoulder I locked the car and We got in the lift taking us upto our floor and walking towards the door, Patricia got the key and Opened the door.

We walked in and Patricia walked into her room and pulled out a travel cot that need to be opened out and made bigger, once she had done she put Joe in and we sneaked out the room

"Give him a big breakfast in the morning, i dont wanna wake him hes had a busy day" She whispered "Im gonna hop in the shower quickly" She smiled

I was left alone on the sofa, I went into the kitchen and got a glass of milk as my phone when off,

"Hey Nina" I said as i looked at the caller ID

"Hey Eddie, Im sleeping at Fabain's tonight" She Said

"Okay Nin's i shall see you tomorrow"I answered

"Bye" She said

"Bye" I answered and hung up walking back into the Living area

About Ten Minuets later Patricia walked in, She was wearing a pair of shorts, a vest and a dressing gown with some slipper boots looking clean and refreshed

"My turn" I smiled and went and got my shampoo and my pj bottoms and boxers if i was stay with Patricia from my room and got into the shower, i washed my hair and cleaned my body, My hair being how it was in my second term when Robert was there it hadn't changed, Once i was done i took a towel from the towel rack and started to try myself off and put my boxers and bottoms on. I brushed my teeth.

I walked out at into the Living room were Patricia had made us a hot chocolate and put celebrity Juice on, I came and sat down next to her with my arm on the back of the sofa, Patricia just lent on me so i let her snuggle down, she pulled the blanket of the back of the sofa and wrapped it around us.

We sat on the sofa for about an hour untill she realized there was no Nina.

"she's staying at Fabians" i answered her unasked Question " Its also Just gone Nine" i answered her next question

We laid and watched telly for another hour untill i could feel Patricia fall asleep next to me, I turned the telly of and carried her into her bedroom and laid her on the bed pulling back the covers and laying her in them covering her, I got Joes bag and out his nappy and Pjs, i changed his Nappy and got him changed whilst he was still asleep and layed him back down and covered him up.

I got into Patricia's bed and laid down looking at her, She looked so peaceful, i lent in a kissed he forehead and she snuggled into me,i soon fell asleep how i thought i should, Next to Patricia.


	14. Chapter 14

**Wedding planner**

**HEY GUYS,**

**SO IM GONNA MISS AFEW MONTHS AND SKIP AHEAD TO LIKE A MONTH BEFORE THE WEDDING:D THERE MAY BE A SEQUAL TO THIS i HOPE THERE FUCKING WILL BE :D IF ENOUGH OF YOU THINK I SHOULD DO A SEQUAL,**

**I NEVER REALISED HOW MANY PEOPLE ACTUAL LOVED PEDDIE SO MUCH BUT IM SO THANKFUL FOR MY REVIEWS I HAVE NEVER GOTTEN THIS MANY BEFORE, I KNOW ITS NOT AS MANY AS MOST PEOPLE BUT IM STILL HAPPY, IM HAPPY THAT THIS STORY IF BEING ENJOYED AND IM HAPPY ITS BY ALL OF YOULOT:D**

**IM NOT GONNA LET YOU WAIT ANYLONGER SO HERE'S CHAPTER FOURTEEN, **

**REMEMBER SKIPPING AHEAD AFEW MONTHS.**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**

**_Patricia's Pov:_**

It had been a few months now since Eddie came to stay and i have to say i was enjoying every minuet of it, He's become my closest partner in crime, It somehow became a permanent arrangement for Eddie and i to sleep together, After a while of not sleeping together the bed felt lonely.

Eddie and i were partly Joined at the hip, we went everywhere together, or we used to He and Nina were hardcore planning the last details of the wedding and with it being less than a month away, they were really planning hard, One night Eddie couldn't sleep because all he had were Images of Boquets in his head.

As i sat on the sofa drinking a cup of tea, Eddie and Nina were sat at the dining table,

"Right we have, Flowers,Venue,Bridesmaids Dresses,Wedding Dress,Rings,Meal,Decoration,Suits,Transport,Seatin g Arrangements,Vows,A willing bride and groom,Transport for the hen and stag nights,Costumes for them, Wedding official and someone to do the Hair and Make-up for the wedding day" Eddie Listed then took a deep breath as his went from red to its natural Colour.

I just shook my head as Nina smiled and Nodded.

"Patriciaaaa" Nina asked

"What Nina?"I answered,

"Would you do me the honor of being my Chief Bridesmaid?" Nina asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Nine" I smiled

"Thank youuuu" She squealed and ran to hug me.

"I am in no way being made to sit through this conversation" I Stated to stand my ground

"Aww come on yacker you can sit on my knee" Eddie Joked Patting his knee

"You have to you need to know the plans"Nina Intersected and pulled me to the table

"Ohh the trill" I moaned and Eddie plonked me down onto his Lap.

I sat there for about ten minuets daydreaming about how if a zombie Apocalypse happened were i would hide and what weapon i would need untill Nina pulled be back to reality

"Did you get all of that Patricia" She asked

"Not really" I said truthfully

"The Hen night is next Tuesday, The transports here at Eight on tuesday night and the girls are coming to get ready here, ours theme is 70's me and Fabian decided for it together" She repeated

"My god Eddie i know what you can wear" I smiled

"Ohh god Yacker!" He exclaimed

"Do you trust me?"I asked, I was waiting for his answer we all know thats why he left me trust was a massive Issue

"Yes" He said after a long pause

This made Me smile,Eddie never told me he trusted me in the four months he stayed here he admitted he could bet never said he did,He saw my smile and returned it as i leaned by head on his shoulder he gently kissed my hair, the butterflys in my stomach didn't seem to want to tame.

After the little Meeting i went into the Kitchen and started on The pork we were having for Sunday dinner and put it in the oven to cook for two hours.

An hour after the pork went cut some potatoes for mash and put them in a pan with water, I did the vegetables and put the stuffing in when there was half hour felt on the pork, Once everything was cooked i got the pork out the oven.

"NINA SET THE TABLE" i shouted from the living room "EDDIE, WE NEED A MAN TO CUT THE MEAT BUT FABIANS NOT HERE SO YOU'LL HAVE TO DO" i yelled to Eddie who was in his room

He came out into the kitchen with a smirk.

"Oh haha Yacker" he smiled and got a knife out and started cutting the crackling off.

Nina came and got the stuff she needed then set the table whilst i added butter and milk to the boiled potato's and started to mash them.

I dished everyone some tea and put the plates on the table

"Yacker this smells Great" Eddie smiled as i took my seat next to him

"Thanks Eddie" I smiled and started to eat "You guys are cleaning though" i added then ate another mouthful.

After Dinner Eddie and Nina cleaned the pots away whilst i sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen and watched,Ever so often Eddie's eyes would wonder over to me and he would look like hes going to say something but doesn't.

After they Did the dishes Nina went over to Fabians for a few days so it was Just me and Eddie, Eddie had gone to get a shower and i had gotten changed into some short pj shorts and a Jumper and walked back into the living room were there was noting to do,so i turned on the stereo and put in The Pigeon Detectives This is an Emergency.

_**Don't make me go**_  
_**Don't make me go home**_  
_**Don't make me go**_  
_**Don't make me go home**_

_**Cos i'm not here to reflect you**_  
_**I wish your friends would leave me alone**_  
_**And i could never connect to**_  
_**the people i don't know from back home**_

_**This is an emergency**_

_**Please don't do it,**_  
_**Lets not do this now**_  
_**Somethings happening,**_  
_**Can't we stay somehow?**_

_**Cause i'm not here to reflect you**_  
_**I wish your friends would leave me alone**_  
_**And i could never connect to**_  
_**the people i don't know from back home**_

_**This is an emergency**_

_**Cause i'm not here to reflect you**_  
_**I wish your friends would leave me alone**_  
_**And i could never connect to**_  
_**the people i don't know from back home**_

_**This is an emergency**_

I sang along laid on the sofa headbanging Along a few moments late Eddie came in as the next song came on looking clean with his Pj bottoms on and white t-shirt that clung tightly to his skin.

"Nice Yacker Real nice" He smiled as i sprawled across the sofa so he couldnt sit down.

He moved over to the armchair.

"STOP" I yelled "Thats My cats Seat" I smiled as he hesitated to sit down.

"You dont have a cat" He smiled and went to sit down again

"WAIT" I yelled again and he waited "Thats were my cat would sit if i had one" i teased

"Ohh Yacker your so funny" Eddie smiled "Bitch" He muttered rather loadly as a Joke

"Say it to my Face then" I teased as Eddie came closer so our noses were touching.

"B-I-T-C-H" he smiled

"D-I-C-K" I teased back.

The overwhelming urge to lean in took over my body but i tried to fight it back, By the looks of it Eddie wasnt having much luck as he started leaning in, I then found myself doing the same until i felt his smooth lips against mine, the butterflies in the pit of my stomach returned as the Kiss heated up and contained more Passion.

I was the first to pull Away needing air, i looked at Eddie and he smiled at me.

"I missed you Yacker" He sighed.

"I missed you too Eddie" I replied and kissed him again.

I didnt Exactly know what this ment but i liked it, i hadn't felt this good since Anubis house.

"Gonna sit up then yacker?" Eddie asked, i sat up as he sat down

"I fancy a Whiskey and Coke, Want one?" i asked with a smile

"Ohh go on then you have twisted my arm" He smiled as i stood up wondered over to the kitchen and pulled out two brandy glasses.

I placed the Glasses on the counter and went to the fridge and pulled out a 2 liter bottle of coke that hadn't been opened yet, and then pulled out a half a bottle of Whiskey, I fulled both glasses quarter of the way with Whiskey and then added coke to the rest, i picked up the two bottles and the drinks and walked back over to the livingroom and handed Eddie his and put mine down so i could put the bottles on the table, then picked mine back up.

"Were you planning on Drinking all that?"Eddie laughed.

"Maybe i dont know yet" I smiled

An hour and a half later the whiskey was gone and I had decided i was of to bed.

"Im of to watch telly in bed" I smiled to Eddie

"Ill come Join you then" He smiled and turned the telly of before filling our glasses with coke and i turned the light out "Yours or mine?" he asked referring to the room

"Which ever" I said as i walked into the hall to see Eddie walking into My room.

"I like your room it reminds me of Anubis, the way its decorated" He smiled and put my drink on the table before walking round his side and getting in the bed, He had the remote's already so i turned out the light as he turned on the Telly and i crawled into bed, He put his arm out so i could cuddle into the crook of his neck.

We laid and watched a film called The mummy i had never heard of, It had Rachel Wiesz in, i had to admit i did quite enjoy it, At the end my eyes were hurting and i was yawning.

"Come on Yacker time for you to sleep you look shattered" Eddie smiled.

"Okay" I whispered and looked at him, We lent in and shared another kiss until he pulled away.

"Sleep" He whispered and turned of the telly and putting the remotes on the bedside table as i rolled onto my other side away from him, He rolled and put his hand Around my waist and Thats how we fell asleep.

Today had truly been a great day, Tiring but great.


	15. Chapter 15

**Wedding planner**

**HEY GUYS, MY BESTFRIENDS BEEN AT MINE FOR TWO DAYS KNOW SO ITS PRETTY HARD TO UPDATE;D IM HERE THIS MORNING BECAUSE SHE TAKES THE PISS AND SLEEPS UNTILL 2 IN THE AFTERNOON,**

**I UNDERSTAND THAT SOME OF YOU WANT MORE FABINA BUT THIS IS A PEDDIE FANFIC IF YOU WANT FABINA GO FIND A DIFFERENT STORY PLEASE, THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL CONTAIN FABINA IN ABOUT THREE CHAPTERS.**

**HERE'S CHAPTER FIFTEEN:D**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:**

_**Patricia's Pov:**_

I woke upto Eddie laid in bed smacking himself with the telly remote whist watching saturday kitchen.

"Whats wrong?"I asked taking the remote of him and rubbing is head better.

"The wedding cake, we forgot about the wedding Cake" He said sounding angry and began to smack his head on the headbored.

"Well go look today" I said trying to make him stop.

"Thats not the point Yacker, I shouldn't have forgotten, i have been doing this for years and i forgot the Cake" He yelled hitting his head harder.

"Eddie stop!" I ordered, I made him sit up, i moved my leg so he was sat between them and he rested his head on my chest "Im looking after Joe today, We'll go get him and We shall go looking about for it, Make it Nina's wedding gift" I said stroking his Head.

"Okay, i haven't told her yet im sure she shall realize that we forgot some time, you are truly amazing" He smiled at me

"Yeah i know" I smiled, I looked at the telly in the top left corner the time was 7:30am "Eddie its really early" I moaned slightly

"Well go get Joe at Nine and then go shopping" He smiled kindly

"Mehh, okay" I answered and kissed his head "Let me go get showered" I smiled and got up pulling my underwear draw and pulled out a pair of boxers that say 'Cant touch this' on with hand prints on the butt and a white bra, i got my shower bag and made my way to the bathroom.

I locked the door and turned on the Shower letting it warm up whilst getting my stuff i needed out the bag and stripping of my clothes, I stepped into the shower.

As usual in the shower my mind wondered to things Irrelevant or that were going to make me worry, Like The wedding i had a dress fitting tomorrow and one a day before the wedding with Nina was i going to look an idiot in the dress? I ment that in the nicest possible way because the dresses Nina chose was stunning in there deep sky blue color.

Eddie snapped me out of my thoughts when he banged on the bathroom door

"Eddie, if you need a wee again you will have to wait" I answered in a yell

"Nahh, wanted to know if you wanted a bacon sandwich" Eddie shouted back

"Sure, Yes please" I yelled over the sound of the shower

I think he walked back into the kitchen because he didn't answer, I did your normal things in a shower, Shampooed, Conditioned, Shaved and give my body a good scrub, I stepped out the shower and wrapped my towel around myself and moisturized, i washed my face in the sink then moisturized that as well i put my Boxers on and my bra and put a towel over my hair and unlocked the door.

I walked across the landing with my towel still wrapped around my body and into my room, I pulled on some Light blue acid washed skinny jeans, a baggy t-shirt with sick puppies on and put my Brown parka Jacket with faux fur around the hood and an aztec pattern on the insite were it was warm on the bed ready for me to leave the room.

I dried my hair with my hairdryer and tamed my curls so they were neat, i gripped two bits at the front back that held my fringe, I then did my make-up Foundation, Compact powder,Eyeliner,Mascara, Lipgloss and did my eyebrows, not so they were big but just colored my natural hair on my eyebrows,

I got my Black doc Martens but made sure the shoelaces were really lose at the top and didnt tie them up, I walked out the room with my brown across the body bag that had my phone, car keys, purse, some thing for Joe and some lipgloss.

As i walked into the living room i saw a bacon sandwich on the table and Eddie tucking into his, I sat down and started to eat it.

"Can i cook bacon, Or can i cook bacon" He asked with a smile

"You can cook bacon" I admitted his bacon was really nice wasn't to soggy but wasnt to crispy.

Once we had Finished i went to brush my teeth and when i came back into the living room Eddie was fully dressed in some grey Jeans, a tight brown t-shirt that clung to him and his leather Jacket with some Military boots on.

"Let me brush my teeth then were off" He smiled and walked into the bathroom, I put my coat on and my bag then got my phone out, I pressed Pipers Speed dial number and then held it upto my ear.

"Hey Patsie" She said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Pip" I answered back

"Whats up?" she asked

"Nothing just thought id let you know were leaving now and well be there for nine" I explained

"Okay well Joes Exited to spend the say with you, Were you of then?"She asked doing what sounded like packing Joes bag,

"Aww im exited to, We need to look for Wedding cakes for Nina's wedding we forgot about that bit, so Eddie and i are of into town to have a look" I explained

"Ahh well shit, ill give you Joes Pushchair then" Piper said in a smile I could hear from the other end

Eddie walked into the room then so i got the flat keys of the side and he got his car keys, When we got out i locked the door and put the key in my bag

"Listen Pip we just left so we will be there soon" I said

"Okay Pats Bye"

"Bye" I said and hung up.

We made our way down to the parking bag in the basement were the garage doors were for the in and out entrances were, We got into Eddie's car and buckled ourselves in making sure we were fully in then then he started the engine and pulled out the Garage onto the main road.

"For Joe we go" He smiled at me as i shook my head,

"You a right twat" I exclaimed

"We know, we all know" He smiled back at me.

There was alot of conversation about the wedding on the way there, when we pulled up outside i got out and Eddie walked out by my side and we walked together upto the door, He knocked and Joe answered

"Weddie" He smiled "Annie P" He screamed and ran upto me where i picked up and spun him around.

"Loves me more than you" I teased and stuck my tongue out at him

"Get you back for that" He teased and winked

"Not in front of the babyyyy" I joked with a face shocked face

"Hey Pats hey Eddie" Piper smiled and Eddie took the car seat and went to install it.

"Hey trouble" I smiled at her.

"Here's his bag, i'll come by and get him at about half seven" Piper said

"Sure thing captian, Does he want his tea at mine?" I asked

"Yeahh annie p yeahh" Joe smiled

"I'll take that as a yeahh" I laughed back and Piper pulled out the pushchair.

I grabbed it and Piper said bye to Joe and made my way to the car, Eddie took the Pushchair of me and i put Joe in the carseat whilst eddie was putting it in the boot, i got in my side to see Eddie already sat down i looked at him and he looked at me, we leaned in and kissed quickly then he started the engine and i buckled myself in and he did the same

"To Town" He chuckled as my phone went of

i had a text from piper, i opened the text and i was shocked to see what i saw.

"**_I SAW THE KISS PATRICIA!" _**

The message said and i just laughed and put the phone back, Once at the town center we parked in the carpark and i got out the car and went to the boot getting the pushchair out and setting it up, I then got Joe out the car and put him in it strapping him in and putting his bag over the handles and shortened the strap.

Eddie closed Joe's door as i got the Boot then he locked it, i put my hands on the handle of Joe's pushchair and we all walked towards the lift leading upto town.

**This had to be split into two chapters:D im sowwie but its fun two write**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wedding planner**

**IM A BAD PERSON, IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, I HAVE BEEN IN SPAIN AND THERE WASNT ANYWAY TO UPDATE, SORRY PEEPS**

**SO HERE'S THIS CHAPTER :D I SKIPPED TO THE PREPARATION OF NINA'S WEDDING DAY AND SHIT! BIG FABINA AND PEDDIE SHIZZLE GOING ON HERE GUYS! **

**I WONT KEEP YOU WAITING ANYLONGER THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE (I WILL BE WRITING AN AVENGERS FANFIC A CLINTASHA ONE SOON:D)**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_**Patricia's Pov:**_

We managed to get the cake for Ninas wedding after alot of hard looking and Deciding, It was a traditional cake round with blue ribbon on it and light blue roses decorating it, Of course Nina Didnt Know about it

"Patricia, Patricia wake up" I heard Nina squeal from her spot next to me on my bed.

It was planned for the bride and the bridesmaids to sleep all in one house on the night before the wedding so Nina and I were in my room,Joy Mara and Willow were in Eddies room, KT and Amber were in Nina's room and the boys were at Fabians.

"Nina its...7 o'clock in the morning" I grumbled as i looked and the clock on my bedside table.

"Its my wedding Day" She squealed again causing me to bury my head even further into my pillow

"But its Seven" I complained again

"The Women doing our hair and make up is here at Nine,Please wake up Patricia" She begged, I complied and sat up as she bounced off the bed and back on again

"Chill Nina,Im going to make breakfast for everyone, Fry up?" I asked

"Yes please, Whilst you cook im going to get the girls up so they can shower before breakfast and the rest after" Nina smiled and bounded away as i put my slippers and dressing gown on.

I hadnt seen Nina this happy since she was on her Hen Night, We all got very drunk and stumbled home at 7am and slept till the next day, We all awoke with make-up,hair and clothing everywhere.

I stepped out my room and plodded towards the Kitchen to hear a knocking at the door, I wondered over and unlocked it to see a woman stood with two big boxes in her arms, I helped her in and we laid them on the floor by the telly, they were less likely to be trod on there.

"Whats this?" I asked the woman who stood there

"The Bouquets Dear" She smiled and walked towards the door "I wish the bride a very happy day" she added and left

It wasnt long after that i started cooking breakfast and there was five showered girls sat in the kitchen and dining room eating breakfast, i looked around the room and was shocked at how much we all grew up over the years at Anubis house,Nina was getting married, Joy was still with Jerome, Mara had made up with Mick, Amber was Happy with Alfie, KT and willow were bestfriends and i was happy with the way me and Eddie were.

We had come to the conclusion that we didnt need a fancy title to signify that we had something probably stronger than what some people had, Not many people could say that a group of people that at first didnt know anything about eachother could form such a great family, Sure we had out ups and downs and fallings out but we were still as close as can be, And Eddie and I had realized this we were just happy with right now and not the future to come, we were going to make the most of our life and live for today and not for tomorrow.

"Patricia, You can shower first if you would like" Nina smiled kindly as we all finished off our Breakfast.

"Gee thanks Nina" I smiled and walked into the bathroom to and grabbed some shampoo and conditioner before showering and doing all the things you do in the shower.

Once finished i wrapped my dressing gown around me and put my hair up in a towel, I walked into the living room where everyone else was greeting the women who were going to be working on our hair and make up today.

"I need to go in the shower, could you please start with the girls first?" Nina asked Kindly as she walked over to me "Patricia can be done last with me" Nina smiled and wondered of

Willow and KT went first having there hair put up into an updo and then the women started on there make-up giving them flawless skin by applying foundation, concealer and face powder, The they added alittle blusher and gave them light blue smokey eyes and added eyeliner before applying mascara.

The women did this to all the girls before finally getting to Nina and I, I had the same hairdo and the others but Nina's was slightly different Our make up wasnt different it was all the same.

Once finished the women left and we all got into our Dresses, The Deep sky Blue Matched perfectly with the make up The dresses were long, with one sleeve and a band around the waist with the bottom of the dress pleated

Once every bridesmaid was in there dress we all helped Nina into took alot of time to do up the back but then we added the Tiara and The Veil and she looked like Cinderella ready to go to the ball.

By the time we were all finished up and ready it was 1 o'clock and the wedding was at two so we all got our Bouquets and made our way to the Lobby were the cars were waiting, Nina was worried about the decorations for the Hotel dining room but the Hotel staff were taking care of so i just calmed her down as the girls got into the limo and Nina and i got into the 19th century car ( . /3361/3608322993_9f2cd4d80e_ )

As soon as we were in the car set off on its hour long drive towards the Church they were getting married in.

"Patricia" Nina asked Shakily

"Yes Nin's" I smiled kindly and took her shaking hand

"Will you walk me down the Isle?" She asked quietly, She had no family no do this for her, Her gran was placed in a wheelchair shortly after we all left Anubis house, I felt Honored she had asked me to do this

"Of course i will" I smiled at her as i could see the Tears of Happiness about to break free "As long as you smile and be happy" I smiled at her feeling my own tears come up.

The Car Journey was fun, We spoke about all our Sibuna times and the times before that, all the fun we had living in the house we shared together, It hit me that she would no longer live there with me anymore, I would Be alone in the house she of course would move out with fabian and live in his Appartment or he would move into ours, We would Discuss this after the wedding but right now Nina was about to get married and it was the happiest day of her life.

As the car Pulled up outside the Church Nina started to smile and shake again, I got out the car as the man opened the door for us both and helped Nina out as well, The girls were already here and waiting happily with a warm smile as Nina and i walked upto the big doors of the church.

The girls got themselves organised into there line order all going to walk in Five seconds After the other with Nina and i at the end, The music began to play and we took that as our Que as the big doors opened inwards slightly and all the bridesmaids went in on after the other, Once they were all in and seated Nina and I descended down the isle.

The look on Fabians Face as Nina walked in was what started her of crying, Fabians face had so much adoration on it when he saw the beauty that was to be his forever as we walked down the Isle i held out Nina's Hand to him and he took it.

"Take care of Her Fabian" I smiled as i took my seat to the side next to Eddie, As i sat down i could see Fabian tear up and felt Eddie take my hand and caress his thumb over it.

The wedding went by with no problems and then we got to the Vows

"Mr Rutter i believe you have written you own vows?"The priest said and Fabian nodded

"Nina, I carnt promise you safety so i wont, I carnt promise constant stability so i wont, I carnt promise a lifetime of no arguments So i wont but what i can promise is that no matter how hard were hit by whatever comes our way i will always try my hardest to be there for you, my love for you grows more eachday and the way you smile makes my heart sore, im so glad you will be forever mine,forever SIBUNA" He squeaked out through his tears

"And Miss Martin" The priest smiled

"Fabian, There are not many people that understand me like you, You know whats wrong with me before i do, You will always make me happy when i am sad, Never think you don't compare to others, you are so much more i cherish your company and will always, I wont be the perfect everything but i will be the perfect Wife, I will always be the one person you can trust and rely on and i will never doubt you untill the ends of time, I am always and forever yours, SIBUNA"She cried with a smile

Eddie's Grip on my hand tightened, i looked at him and he smiled at me adoringly, Fabian and Nina exchanged rings and smiled at eachother

"Mr And Mrs Rutter i now Pronounce you Man and wife" The priest smiled "You may Kiss the Bride" He added and Nina and Fabian shared a kiss.

As the music started to play again Nina and Fabian Walked out Followed by Eddie and I, then all the other bridesmaids and grooms men.

We all stood outside and doused Nina and Fabian in Confetti and Bubbles as she pulled me in for a hug as Eddie and Fabian shared a man hug then Fabian came and hugged me.

Nina and Fabian got into the Wedding Car and we all followed in the Limos for the bridesmaids and Groomsmen Until we arrived at the reception were we all filed out and everyone congratulated Nina And Fabian

**_SO THERE WAS CHAPTER SIXTEEN:D THE WEDDING AFTERDOO WILL CARRY ON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AGAIN IM SORRY FOR THE DELAY_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wedding planner**

**I DONT CARE FOR MY BAD SPELLING OR PUNCTUATION I JUST HOPE THE STORY IS GOOD! **

**HERES CHAPTER SEVENTEEN IM IN A BAD MOOD! IM SORRY I HAVNT UPDATE IN A FEW DAYS I HAVE BEEN BANISHED TO THE LAND OF STRONG PAIN KILLERS AND GLASSES HOW SAD, MIGRAINE AFTER MIGRAINE AND HEADACHE AFTER HEADACHE.**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:**

_**Eddie's Pov:**_

Casually stood at the bar ordering Patricia and I when a woman who looked extreamly Drunk approached me, She looked like she stayed in the hotel the night before.

"Hey Hotstuff" She slurred

"Hello" I said politely

"Hey so im staying her the night,Dont suppose you want to sneak upstairs" She asked, her breath smelling of Vodka.

"Urm No thanks im fine" i smiled breifly and grabbed Patricias Red wine and my beer

"Your Loss" She muttered

_I have a funny feeling its not_ - i thought to myself as i approached Patricia who looked Beautiful in her bridesmaid dress.

"Ahh cheers im Gasping" She smiled and took the wine taking a gulp of it.

"Wow slow down there soldier" I Joked and took a mouthful of my drink "You look beautiful Patricia" I added as she smiled at me

"You dont scrub up to bad yourself Edison" She replied using my full name.

"Patricia,Eddie" We heard a squeal, one we hadn't heard since we were in England.

"Trudy" Patricia laughed and embraced the brown haired woman as we turned around, Patricia let go and Trudy pulled me into a hug which i happily returned.

"Oh you two look stunning" Trudy smiled, The woman who had looked after them for years was wearing a yellow maxi dress with black flowers on and a white shawl with her hair in loose curls going down to her shoulders.

"You have changed so much Trudy" Patricia smiled, she was happy to see Trudy anyone could tell, she had been like a mother to us all whilst we were in England.

"I missed you two" She smiled and eyed up My arm around Patricia's Waist "Hold up are you two back on?" She asked with a smile

"I guess you could say that, yes Trudy" Patricia smiled.

"Well i best go find the happy couple, i shall see you two later, tatar" Trudy smiled and hurried away looking for Fabian and Nina.

"Edison Miller and Patricia Williamson" They heard a voice which had so much more authority than Trudy but non the less was still welcoming.

"Victor" I smiled and turned to see our old caretaker.

"Well dont you scrub up well Victor" Patricia smiled as she took in his black suit and tie with his white shirt.

"I always do" He Joked, Victor had become friendlier towards all of after Robert grew old "I best go find Mr and Mrs Rutter" He smiled and wondered of.

The wedding meal went by without fault and then before we knew it it was time to do our speeches.

I stood up and tapped my glass with my knife so everyone was silent.

"Well what can i say" I started "I have know Fabian for a long time, Hell i even shared a room with him, Yes he had his problems like leaving smelly socks around and his underwear on the floor, but those few years i shared with him have got to be the most amazingly hilarious times of my life like the time when you had a bad dream and slept at the bottom of my bed, or the time when you crept up on me in the night and i almost knocked you out, Fabian you are the best friend a man could possibly have, and I'm glad your mine" i smiled "Oh and mate that bath really payed of you can tell the difference" I finished and everyone started laughing.

Patricia stood up next.

"Nina, you weirdly amazing person, Before i got to know Nina i blamed her for something that i shouldn't have, i accused her of kidnapping my best friend and taking her place, shame on me, But then she got me involved in these amazing and wonderful adventures, yes we could have died and we almost did on countless occasions, but at then end of it all we came out closer than anyone could imagine, you are forever going to be one of my best friends and for that i am thankful and you are American" She smiled as Nina started to tear Up Patricia sat down and Fabian Stood up.

"Nina Rutter, Gosh am i ever going to get used to saying that? You are forever more amazing than anyone, you are more complex than Patricia and as Friendly as Willow, you are truly breathtaking to behold and i am forever going to smother you with love and Affection, you are my best friend along with Eddie and my soul mate, you can be as stern as Victor and as Loving as Trudy and i truly proud to have you as my wife no matter what i will always be here" Fabian said with his voice cracking numerous times.

Nina was reduced to tears as she stood up.

"Fabian fabian fabian, you my friend are truly inspiring, When i first arrived in england you were the only one who showed me kindness all the time, you made me smile and i didn't feel alone when you were around, I am happier than i could ever possibly be when i am around you, you are my one true love and i am so glad to be your wife, in sickness and i health, you are my forever and my all and for that i am truly great full" Nina finished in tears and sat back down as everyone clapped.

The rest of the night went by and it was very eventful,Nina and Fabian had there first dance and Nina loved the cake Patricia and I got and at this moment in time Nina and Patricia were dancing to tiger life on the dance floor.

Once Patricia and Nina had done Patricia made her way over and stood by me, there was something i was meaning to ask her and now seemed like the best time.

"Patricia, come for a walk with me?" I asked as she agreed and took her hand leading her into the empty flower garden at the back of the fancy Hotel.

We walked for a few minuets as i tried to find the words to say what i needed to.

"Patricia?" I asked, she turned to face me with a kind smile.

"Yes?" She asked

"I have something to say" i stated

"Say it then silly" She smiled

"I have been meaning to ask this for a while, Before i loose you again i want to make sure it will never happen, These past few months have been amazing truly amazing, but i want more than a few months to remember, i want a whole lifetime" I said as i pulled a small velvet box out of my pocket.

Patricia's Eyes widened, she knew were i was going with this, i knelt down and opened the box

"Patricia Williamson, the meanest Woman at Anubis house, will you do me the pleasure of becoming a Miller and more importantly my wife?" I asked as her eyes started to well up.

"Yes, yes of course" She smiled as i took the ring out the box and put it on her ring finger.

I lent in and caught her lips in a frenzy of passion, Patricia Williamson had just agreed to marry me.

"Can we tell the guys?" She asked as we pulled away.

"Of course" I smiled and we made our way inside

**SO THERE IT WAS THE BIG CHAPTER, SORRY FOR BAD PUNCTUATION AND SPELLING BUT I DONT GIVE A FUCK, PLEASE REVIEW AND FOR ANY OF YOU THAT LIKE THE AVENGERS I HAVE A CLINT AND NATASHA FANFICTION POSTED I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU READ THAT AND REVIEWED, THANKS FOR READING.**


	18. WHY I AM NOT WRITING

**HEY GUYS, I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT JUST AS I HAVE A CHAPTER PLANNED I BREAK MY THUMB, ITS EXCRUCIATING AND PAINFULL SO ILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN MAYBE NEXT WEEK LOVE ALL OF YOU XXXXXXXXXX **


	19. Chapter 19

**Wedding planner**

**SO ME BEING THE DEVOTED WRITER I AM AT THE MOMENT IM COOPED UP IN BED WITH THUMB SPLINTED UP AND WRITING ONE HANDED, JUST WATCHED WATERLOO ROAD YAY! LOVE KEVIN AND DYNASTY AT THE MOMENT.**

**HERE IS THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, **

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:  
PATRICIAS POV:**

It had been a week since Nina and Fabian had gotten married and they were on there honeymoon in Cuba, It had been a wonderful day including my engagement to Eddie, The guys were excited for us displaying huge smiled on there face.

Eddie and I were sat on the sofa at the moment watching Spongebob with Joe who was extremely close to falling asleep on Eddie's lap.

"Annie P?" Joe mumbled

"Yes sweetie?"I replied as his eye's fluttered

"When's Mommy coming?" He asked looking like he was going to cry.

"Soon.." I answered looking at the clock to see it was half six "Half an hour sweetie" I added as tears started to roll over his tear ducts.

"Hey hey hey Mr, whats up?"Eddie asked as Joe turned to cuddle into Eddie's chest.

"I want mommy" He cried his tears in full swing.

I Stood up and picked Joe up of Eddie's Lap and started walking around the living room.

"Your so tired" I hummed.

"I know Annie P" He cried and buried his head in my hair.

I started humming a soft tune to him to calm him down, I did this as i walked around with a slight bounce in my step for half hour until Piper walked into the apartment.

"Aww, He asleep?" Piper asked quietly as she walked over to me.

I carried on humming but nodded not wanting him to awake, She approached and took him off me, He stirred alittle as he was transfered between us but that was about it.

"Congratulations by the way" Piper smiled

"Thanks Piper" Eddie answered with a smile

"Well i better be going, Eddie will you get me his Car seat please?"Asked piper with a small smile.

Eddie and Piper had left to go get Joes chair out the car so i started cleaning away Joe's toys, for a small boy he sure could make a mess.

Later that night once we were both showered,fed and in our pajamas we were laid on the sofa watching Iron man 2 i couldnt help but trace his abs on his chest.

Lets just say that Night after we went to bed no-one was disappointed.

...

As i awoke the next morning tangled in a mass of bedsheets and Eddies limbs i felt strangle and at home again, mainly because i was laid next to Eddie and Nina was coming back from her honeymoon today.

All to suddenly my stomach flipped over and a wave of sickness passed over me, i untangled myself and ran for the bathroom, the taste of the horrible substance burned my throat as it all came gushing out, once i had finished throwing up i brushed my teeth and decided to take a shower.

As the warm water hit my back my muscles that had been so tightly knotted together finally came undone and i sighed in relief once i had that grimey feeling that comes with being sick washed of me.

As i finished in the shower i realised one thing, it was a monday...

"SHIT" i exclaimed and hopped out the shower and wrapped myself in a towel and pelted towards the bedroom.

As if he knew i was going to start rushing Eddie sat up and smiled

"Stop smiling im going to be so late" i cried as i threw on a pair of underwear.

"Bankholiday monday"Eddie chuckled as i relaxed and realised that it was a bank holiday.

"Fuck yeah" I sighed as i went and sat back on the bed.

"Did you not feel well babe?" Eddie asked alittle later sounding worried.

"No, Nothing to worry about im feeling fine now" I smiled and stood up pulling on a pair of tight brown jeans and a vest with my slippers on my feet.

i walked into the kitchen leaving Eddie in bed and started cleaning for when Nina came home.

...

A FEW DAYS LATER;

It had been a few days since Nina had returned and everyday i would throw up, it had started to worry me, i had thought of every possible senario, sickness bug, flu, alien aubdiction, there was only one more theory left to test.

As i wondered down the highstreet towards the chemist, My heels clipped on the floor as i was dressed in my school work clothes.

I had decided it would be better to go on the kids lunch break so i didnt skip out on there lessons.

As i heard the light ding of the door open as i stepped inside and procured the item i needed i headed to the till and paid.

I walked back to my car and headed towards the school the bag sat on the passenger seat poking out my handbag.

I pulled into the carpark of the school and got out shut the engine of and locked it, taking of towards the school just wanting to get this over and done with.

As i waited in the disabled toilets after locking the door, i just had to wait.

As the time ticked i waited until two minuets after taking the test and sure as hell there were the little pink lines saying possitive, i stood there in complete shock stunned by the outcome, we had used protection aswell.

Of course i had though about kids, I knew one day i wanted them i just wasnt expecting it to be so soon.

How am i going to tell Eddie?


	20. Chapter 20

Wedding** planner**

**HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVNT UPDATED IN A LONG WHILE, IM A DICK HAHA, HERES CHAPTER TWENTY HEHE**

**Chapter Twenty:  
Patricia's POV:**

As the rest of the day carried on i didn't let me condition get in the way of the way i teach the children, We carried on like normal and i just Figured i would tell Eddie when i got home, Just come straight out with it.

As the final bell went i stood with the children by the door as they waited for there parents and when they would see them the children would run and Jump into there arms.

Patricia was just about to close the door when she noticed a little girl stood behind her still waiting for her mum, the young girl had tears in her eyes and her bottom lip pouted out slightly.

"Hey sweetie, where's your mummy?" I asked the small girl as i bent down to her hight.

"I dont know Miss, She has never been late before"The small girl sniffed.

"Well lets get you to the office, thats were your Mummy will go when she comes to get you, Im Miss Williamson" I smiled and held my hand out for her "Whats your name?" I asked as we walked back to my Classroom so i could get my handbag and bag with the books to mark.

"My name is Callie-Mae" The small girl answered with a small smile.

I picked up my bags and opened my draw to pull out a bag of sweets for the small girl, Once i had everything i walked back to her and we walked towards the main office.

"Miss Williamson?" The small girl asked shyly

"Yes sweetie" I replied as i held a door open for her.

"Will you stay with me until my mummy comes?"She asked, i didn't have the heart to say No so smiled at her.

"Of course i will"I smiled and we sat on a seat next to eachother in the main office.

I handed her the sweets and she said a quite thank you.

"I'm going to save one for my mummy and my baby brother, Hes in my mummys belly"The little girl smiled and put the packet in her coat pocket.

"Is her really?"I asked as she nodded happily "Can you keep a big secret?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes Miss i can, im the best at secrets" Callie smiled.

"I have a baby in my belly aswel"I smiled at her not realising how nice it felt to say it outloud.

"Really? But your belly is small, my Mummys is big" She asked looking at my belly.

"Well your baby brother must be ready to come out of your Mummy's belly soon then"I smiled "My baby is tiny" i smiled as a woman walked past us towards the office.

"Auntie Marie"The girl squealed in exitement at the woman.

"Callie-Mae, Im so sorry im late i had to come from the hospital"She smiled and hugged the girl.

"Why whats wrong?" Callie asked looking scared.

"Nothing bad sweetie, Mummy is going to have your brother so im looking after you"Her aunt smiled.

"Did you hear that Miss?" Callie asked as her face lit up.

"Yes, your going to be a big sister, Congratulations"I smiled and picked up my bags and sorted out my blazer.

"Oh thank you for waiting with her, the traffic was hell"The woman smiled.

"No problems, I send all my best to your sister and the baby"I smiled and went to leave but Callie's little hand stopped me as she tugged on my blazer and motioned me to lower myself so she could whisper in my ear.

"Im good with secrets" Callie smiled, It made me chuckle and tear up at the same time.

"The best"I answered and walked out the door towards the car.

...

As i walked into the appartment i looked around for Nina or Eddie.

"Nina? Eddie?" I yelled into the house, i put my bags by the sofa and smiled when a happy Eddie walked into the Living room.

"Hey Yacker, How was your day" He asked with a smile on his face.

"It was great, I need to talk to you though" i smiled sweetly at him and motioned him to sit on the sofa as i took a seat.

"You okay Patricia?" He asked concerned

"Im fine, Great actually"I smiled at him and took his hand as he sat down.

"Well okay then, What up Yacker?"He asked with a small smile.

"Well you know i have been sick in the mornings?" I asked as he nodded "Well at lunch today i went the the chemist and bought a test" I added

"Okayyyy" he said and looked at me a slight twinkle in his eye.

"Im Pregnant" I finished as i look at my shoe's.

Eddie was silent for the next few minuets so much so it unnurved me so i looked up at his face to see the brightest smile ever going from ear to ear.

"Patricia thats Great" He finally got out and pulled me into a hug.

"Im glad you think so, I wasnt sure how you would react" I answered

"Like i would react badly, I have always wanted a family and know Its happening with the woman of my dreams" He smiled

"Really?" I asked with a smiled

"Really, I love you so bad Patricia" Eddie said softly

"I love you too Eddie" I said back.

Eddie leaned in and we shared a searing kiss filled with passion and Love, Eddie was the man i wanted to marry and i was having his Baby, Life couldn't be better.

Now there is just the small matter of telling Nina.

**Well what did we think, I KNOW THE SPELLING IS BAD AND I DONT CARE HAHA ITS QUARTER TO TWELVE AT NIGHT SO HAHAH**


End file.
